The Family Dog
by Darksknight
Summary: Kagome just wanted to go home and take a test. When Inuyasha and Kagome cross over to her side of the well, though, she finds out that the world has other plans for her. And then she gets sick... or at least that's what it looks like. (Sequel to Kidnapping Kagome, but it makes sense without reading the first story.)
1. And so it begins

I'm baaaaack! Okay, first up, disclaimer! Ahem. **I do not own Inuyasha**, Rumiko Takahshi does, I think. I may have misspelled that... anyway, here is my apology story. Those who read Kidnapping Kagome know how horrible I was about updating on that, so here's what I wrote to make up for it. A sequel, if you will. Anywho, enough about me! On with the story!

.

Mrs. Higurashi was washing the table, glancing up at the clock over and over again. She knew her guests would be there soon, and she wanted her house to be in the best possible condition. She knew that in the end it wouldn't matter much- once the company was gone her house would be a huge mess- but she was the type of mother who didn't mind cleaning up a mess.

_Knock, knock, knock!_

"They're here!" Mrs. Higurashi threw her dishrag into the sink full of hot soapy water, shedding her apron and chucked it into the laundry room on her way to the door. "Coming!" She called louder.

She came to the door and did a once over, checking her clothes for anything out of place, and the house around her as well. Finding all as it was supposed to be, she brushed her shoulders off. She put her hand to the door nob just as her son and father came down the stairs, the boy eager and the old man looking passive. She finally opened the door, smiling broadly at the people who were waiting outside.

"Neechan!" Her sister eagerly embraced her, her bags lying forgotten on the steps.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" Mrs. Higurashi replied, hugging her sister back. Kids edged around the women in the doorway, twin boys running over to Souta and proudly presenting a video game to the boy.

A little girl, four years old, with pig tails tied up in little pink ribbons ran up to where she knew her favorite cousin, Kagome, would be as the rest of the family poured in.

Mrs. Higurashi welcomed her sister's husband, telling everyone to come into the kitchen for some tea. Her father and mother in law came in next, the elder man going over to talk to Mrs. Higurashi's father about the golf tournaments that had taken place during the weekend. Both suspected foul play in the second to last shot, because there was no way that such a small hit could send the ball rocketing through the air and into the hole.

A teenage boy and girl came in shortly after, their parent's following behind them.

The girl had her arms crossed, looking around the shrine in disdain, while the boy ran to find his cousins. The parents of the teens set their luggage on the ground with everyone else's'- clogging up the entry way- and went to join the other adults for tea.

The teenage girl rolled her eyes, and with a mutter about how "This is stupid." She made her way to living room, where she flopped down on the couch and started to flip through TV channels.

A second later the four year old girl came totting down the stairs, tears building up in her adorable little brown eyes as she clutched her teddy bear to her chest. She tripped a little before taking of at a run to the kitchen.

Mrs. Higurashi turned as she was serving tea, and the smile she had been sporting dropped.

"Oh, Akira, what's wrong?" She asked kindly, holding her arms out to the little girl.

Akira huddled into the woman's warm embrace, sniffling. "K-kagome is gone!"

"Oh, I'm sorry dear. I forgot to tell you." Suddenly Mrs. Higurashi was nervous. After all her preparing, she had forgotten to make up a story that excused Kagome's absence. "You see, Kagome's out right now, but she'll be back." Better to be vague and still sort of telling the truth than to make up an elaborate story that could be completely false as to her daughter's time of return.

"Oh. When will she be returning, sis?"

Mrs. Higurashi looked over at her sister, who was older than her by only two years. "Soon." She answered vaguely. "Now. Would anyone like sugar in their tea?"


	2. What Did We Just Walk In To?

"And so, you see why I have to go home, right?"

"Let me get this strait. You want to go home because… why again?"

Kagome sighed. She had been fighting with Inuyasha on the subject for a couple days, and he had been making her re-explain why she had to go home each time.

"I have an important test to take!" She finally yelled, up to the end of her patience. "If I don't go home then I'm going to have to make it up too!"

"I don't see what the big problem is." Inuyasha drawled on. "If you can make it up, there's really no big deal."

"Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha's eyes widened in fear. He knew that tone of voice, and the body stance only verified his suspicion. A 'sit' command was on the way, and by the flames dancing in her eyes, many more would most likely follow right after it.

"Fine, wench! You can go home!" He got out before she could do any damage.

Her face lightened. "Really?"

"Yeah. But we're only staying a day, got that?"

"Wait… we?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Have ya' forgotten? Ya can't go to your side of the well without me, can ya?"

"Oh. Yeah."

It had been three months since Inuyasha's youkia had come out to claim the young miko. Since then she had under gone tons of self-defense training from Sango, and a little bit from Inuyasha. Needless to say, she was starting to get the hang of fending for herself, and it seemed like she wouldn't be kidnapped again any time soon. On top of that the gang had finally hunted down Naraku, and with the help of Koga, Sesshomaru, and towards the end Naraku's own minions, they had brought the evil menace down. The only problem was, in doing so, the jewel had been shattered and spread all over feudal Japan once more.

"And wait. One day?! That's it?! Inuyasha, I have a family, you know!"

"Keh. Tough luck, wench. Not my fault you scattered the jewel. Again."

It was Kagome that had brought Naraku down in the end, but in doing so, she was also the one that had scattered the jewel shards once more. "Which would you rather have on your hands, Inuyasha? Naraku, or Shikon no Tama shards?"

"Keh."

They were both returning form a recent hunt in a village not too far away from Keade's. There had been rumors of a jewel shard, but all they found was a regular demon. A short fight and the problem was laid to rest.

The others had stayed behind. Miroku and Sango had gotten around to getting married. (Kagome had gloated about how she had called it to the ever-so-surprised Inuyasha.) And Shippo had made some new Kitsune friends who asked him to join their school.

Kagome and Inuyasha had gotten around to actually physically mating, to Miroku's joke's delight, and so the two of them had no qualms about traveling alone.

Kagome blushed, recalling her mother's reaction when they had told her.

"Really?" Her mother had gotten huge eyes, and for a second both Inuaysha and Kagome flinched; expecting the worst. "That means… one day I'm going to have grandchildren with puppy-dog ears!" Mrs. Higurashi had sang, getting up out of the chair she had been reading in and dancing to the kitchen. Inuyasha and Kagome had just stared; baffled. "I'm going to make some ramen for celebration!"

Kagome shook her head, clearing it from the memory, as they were just coming into sight of the village.

"Kagome! Inuyasha! It's so good to see you back!" Sango was in her slayer's uniform, Miroku right behind her.

"Yes, Lady Kagome, we're very glad to see you have returned safely." Miroku smiled at the two of them, which always left people wondering if he had implied something perverted that they just hadn't picked up on.

"Where are you two going?" Kagome asked, Inuyasha stopping behind her.

"We just got word from a neighboring village requesting an exorcism. They have a bit of a rat-demon problem." Sango answered, Kirara mewling beside her in agreement.

"You need our help?" Inuyasha asked gruffly.

"No, I think we've got it. We'll see you when we return." With that Kirara transformed, allowing Sango and Miroku to climb aboard.

"See you when you get back!" Kagome waved, smiling as Sango waved back, watching the two leave.

As soon as their friends were out of sight, Inuyasha turned to leave. "Let's get going."

"We don't have to head back right this moment." Kagome argued. "We can stop and say hello to Kaede."

"Yeah, and have you complaining about how you didn't have enough time to 'study' or whatever? I don't think so."

Kagome sighed and glared at the back of Inuyasha's head, crossing her arms and stomping along behind him. "Jerk." She muttered.

"I heard that, wench." Inuyasha called, a smirk in his voice.

Kagome smiled a little, but sighed for affect as she ran to catch up to him, slipping her hand into his own.

Inuyasha was a lot more open with her now. Kikyo had finally been put to piece just before the final battle with Naraku, and while Inuyasha had been very sad to see her finally die at first, he was a much happier person now that she was no longer around.

It seemed moments later they arrived at the well, but just before Kagome and Inuyasha jumped down Shippo floated down from the sky in his pink balloon like form.  
"Kagome, Kagome!"

She turned and smiled, holding out her arms as he turned back into his usual self with a small 'poof'. "Hi Shippo! What are you doing back here?"

"Look, look! I got top marks on my test, see?"

His small paw pushed a strip of paper into her hand, which Kagome looked at briefly before smiling and hugging the kitsune. "That's wonderful Shippo!" She put him down, kneeling, ignoring Inuyasha as he tapped his foot impotently, and dug through her bag.

A second later she held up a big red sucker, giving it to the delighted little boy with a smile. "There you go Shippo."

"Oh, thank you, Kagome!" He popped the sweet into his mouth happily. "See ya' when you come back!" He waved, and then started on his way back to the village.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "You shouldn't spoil the brat so much." He said, grabbing her bag and jumping into the well.

She was right behind him. "What do you mean? I don't spoil him!" Kagome defended herself, just as soon as her feet touched the bottom of the well.

"You do, too! You bring him all kind of weird stuff! Those sugary treats that smell so weird aren't just it. I can't even smell right for a minute after you unwrap those things!"

"I'm just being nice Inuyasha!" She snapped right back, even as he scooped her up and hopped out of the well. As soon as he set her on her feet she was marching towards the shrine. "Something _you _could learn a little bit more about!"

"Whada ya mean, something I could learn?" He growled back, following after her. "I'm nice!"

"Yeah, when you want ramen!" She yelled back.

"Whatever, wench! I'm nice all the time!"

"Oh yeah? Name _one_ time you've been nice to Shippo."

"The brat doesn't deserve my charity!"

"And you wonder why I spoil him? Maybe I'm trying to make up for you being such a hot-headed jerk!" She shouted right back.

"So you admit that you spoil him!" He shot back, grinning a little. "Ha! So much for that, Kagome! You _know_ you spoil him!"

"Well if I didn't he probably would have bitten your ears off by now since you're such a jerk to him! Maybe you could take a break once and a while and be _nice_ to the kid!"

"I'm not the one who _plans_ out ways to get you pissed off at me!"

"Well you sure have a talent for it anyway!"

"Wait, that's not what I meant. I mean that Shippo does stuff just so that you'll be mad at me!" They had both stopped right in front of the door that lead to the kitchen, staring one another down as they yelled at one another.

"And why would Shippo do that?"

"Why don't you ask him?!"

"I don't have to! It's because you're such a jerk!"

"So you know he does that stuff on purpose!"

"No, I was just hypothetically speaking!"

"But he does! And the second he turns on the water works you have to get all mushy and punish me fer something I didn't even do!"

"I do not!"

"Yes, you do!"

"Maybe I'd be a bit more open to considering this if you'd be a better role module for him!"

"I teach the kid how to stand up for himself!"

"That's _not_ what I meant and you-" she grabbed the door handle and yanked the door open. "-know it!"

"You know what, Kagome, I think-"

They both stopped. And stared.

Kagome broke out into a deep red blush. "Uh, hello everyone."

The faces of her relatives all stared back, her mother smiling nervously.

_How did you not smell them?! _Kagome asked Inuyasha through their link.

_The candy smell was still blocking my sense of smell!_ He answered frantically; looking at all of the surprised faces staring at him.

_I bet they heard us arguing. Oh boy, this isn't good._

_Yeah, I'll just be going now…_

_You stay here! Don't leave me!_

Finally, someone broke the still.

"Kagome!" A tiny pair of legs came running over to Kagome after abandoning a teddy bear on the floor, bringing a huge smile and bobbing pigtails along. Akira latched onto Kagome's leg, hugging the appendage with a huge smile.

"Aww." Kagome knelt down and picked the little girl up, hugging her. "Hello Akira! I didn't know you were going to be here!"

Inuyasha just stood behind her awkwardly. "Uh.. should I, uh…"

She looked over her shoulder at him with a smile, their fight already out of mind. "Would you put my bag up in my room, please?"

"Uh, sure Kagome, but who…" He looked around the room of silent staring people.

"Family." Se answered simply, before spotting his ears. She opened up her connection with him, forcing a message through. _Your ears!_

His eyes glanced up at his ears and then at the open door. "Dropped something!" He announced lamely, running outside and slamming the door closed. Kagome heard her window open, and then a second later Inuyasha came back in through the door with the bandana he kept in her room covering the furry digits.

He brushed past her and didn't spare her relatives a glance as he hurried up the stares to her room.

Kagome let out a breath of air. "So… how has everyone been?"

"Oooh! Kagome, who was that?" Her aunt, Amai Kaikatsuna, was looking at her with an expression that reminded her of a high school girl.

"Oh... he's uh…"

"Sis!" Souta came running down the stairs, interrupting her, a controller for his game system in hand. "You're back! Is Inu-no-onichan with you?"

Kagome blushed a little, knowing what her family was going to get out of that. "Uh yeah, he's in my room."

"Cool!" Her brother went thundering back up the stairs, yelling to her male cousins that his awesome brother was home and that he wanted them to meet him.

"Heh heh." Kagome laughed nervously, shifting Akira in her arms. "Uh, yeah, so that's my-" _Let's go with something a bit realistic here!_ "-fiancé."

There was a lot of whispering then, all amongst the rest of the family, most of it a bit surprised.

"Oh, Kagome, that's so cute!" Amai came bounding over to her, hugging her in glee. "When are you two getting married?"

"Well… I, uh-"

"Oh, Kagome, there's no need to by shy!" Her mother stepped in.

_Thank goodness! Mama will get this all straitened out!_

"They all deserve to know you two have already been married!"

Kagome blanched, her family blinked in surprise.

"That's so cute!" Amai sang. "I have another nephew!"

"Hehe. Yeah…" _This is about as awkward as it gets…_

A second later a troop of boys came down the stairs, tugging Inuyasha behind them.

"Come on, man!" Her eldest cousin, Otoko, pleaded.

"Yeah, come on!" The twin boys, Ichibu and Pisu, caroused.

"Please, Inuyasha! It'll be so cool!" Souta added, being the main one tugging on the hanyou's arm.

"Uh… is your sister okay with this?" He shot a glance at Kagome, sending her a "_Help m!e"_ through their bond.

"Boys, what are you doing?" She asked wearily.

Souta had somehow managed to drag a reluctant Inuyasha to the kitchen. "We all want to see the tetsiga!" Souta announced.

"Is that okay, Kagome?" The twins asked in union.

"Uh… I don't know, boys."

Four pouty faces looked up at her, begging. One looked at her begging to get out of the situation. Four against one, what was a girl to do? "Okay."

"Yes!" The boys all cheered, high-fives ringing in the air.

"Nani? But Kagome!" Inuyasha protested, uncomfoartable.

She smirked. "Better do it, Inuyasha. But…" She lowered her voice as they passed. "Only show them the rust sword. No swinging around a-"

Before she could even say _fully transformed tetsiga_ the boys had pulled Inuyasha outside. The adults watched in fascination as Inuyasha reluctantly pulled tetsiga from it's sheath, the sword instantly transforming.

"Oh my." Her other aunt, Rame, married to her mother's brother, exclaimed. "Is that thing safe for the boys to be around?"

"Wow!" Akira cooed. "Down, down, Gome! I wanna see, I wanna see!"

Kagome let the girl down, watching as the toddle laughed in glee as she raced outside to see the sword.

Kagome looked over at her family, smiling in apology. "I'll go tell him to put that away."

"You had better." Rame said, crossing her arms in disapproval.

She ran out into the yard stopping for a moment to smile fondly as Inuyasha scooped Akira up and let her hold the sword. "So kawaii." She said to herself, walking a bit slower. She hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she didn't want her aunt Rame to have a fit.

She came over to Inuyasha's side and put her hand on the arm holding Akira. "Play times over, boys." She looked at Akira with a playful smile. "And ladies."

The little girl bubbled with laughter, though the boys all let out a "Awww." of disappointment.

"I know, I know." She smiled up at Inuyasha, who was still unsure as to what exactly was going on.

He put the sword back in its sheath, and handed a bubbly Akira over to Kagome with a smile. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on the crown of his mate's head, letting hand fall down to rest on her hip.

"Eeeew!" Souta and the twins drawled. "Gross!"

Inuyasha smirked at the boys. "One day you'll be jealous." He teased.

.

Odd place to stop, but oh well. Hope everyone enjoyed!


	3. Rough House

**Important-**ish: Okay, so my friend has noticed I'm back on here. Said friend is telling me it is a waste of my time and that I really shouldn't be on here. Instead, she wants e to get on figment... yeah. So I told her I like it on here much better, and she said that she bet it was still a waste of my time. SO we struck a bet. She bet me that I couldn't get 100 reviews over the course of three days. And I, well, I was being stupid and told her I could. And so... well, um, if everyone could leave a review... I would be forever grateful! Thanks everyone, sorry again.

.

He put the sword back in its sheath, and handed a bubbly Akira over to Kagome with a smile. He leaned down and planted a quick kiss on the crown of his mate's head, letting hand fall down to rest on her hip.

"Eeeew!" Souta and the twins drawled. "Gross!"

Inuyasha smirked at the boys. "One day you'll be jealous." He teased.

Otoko nodded in agreement. "Yeah, though hopefully not because of Kagome." He said, smirking in a fashion akin to Miroku.

Kagome rolled her eyes while Inuyasha just smirked wider.

Souta, having had enough of the mushy-stuff as he called it, decided that he was going to take advantage of both Kagome and Inuyasha being in a good mood. "Come on guys, attack! Get the priestess!" He pointed at his sister with a grin. "And her little princess, too!" He added, doing a great imitation of the wicked witch of the west.

The twins looked at each other and grinned. "Yeah!"

"Come on, Otoko, you have to help!"

"Oh, all right."

"Ready men? Now, Chaaaaaaaarge!"

Kagome let out a fake gasp. "Oh, no!" She cried, clinging to Inuyasha. "My handsome samurai, save us!"

"Save us, save us!" Akira bobbed her head, clutching onto Kagome.

Inuyasha caught onto the game instantly, getting the Kagome wasn't really in trouble- but actually happy and playful- through their link. He threw aside his sheath and sword, not wanting to hurt anyone, and then took up a protective stance in front of his mate and the little girl in her arms.

"None of you will get her, she's mine!" He yelled out.

Adults were slowly making there way outside to sit in the shade the house cast, watching with smiles as they drank their tea.

"Attack!" Souta and his cousins were upon Inuyasha, grabbing him and pulling him to the ground. Otoko hung back, claiming to be the reinforcements.

Kagome laughed, knowing he just didn't want to actually hurt Inuyasha with the number of people jumping on him. She knew that he would soon learn that Inuyasha could more than handle it.

Inuyasha picked the twins up by the back's of their shirts, letting out a fake roar as he slung each over his right shoulder. He picked up Souta, too, throwing him over his left, and then spinning them around. "Haha! None of you villains will get my fair Kagome!"

"And me, and me!" Akira yelled happily.

"And you won't lay a finger on the princess!"

_Her name is Akira._ Kagome supplied him.

_Thanks. This is okay, right? I'm not hurting them?_ He thought back, still fighting the boys.

She smiled. _You're doing great._

Eventually Otoko joined in, seeing his fellow 'soldiers' needed help desperately. Inuyasha was able to take them all, ruff housing like he was a dog playing with his pups. He was actually laughing, pinning the kids beneath him, though eventually he looked over his shoulder and yelled, "Lovely princess Akira! I need your help to save Kagome!"

With a small squeal the little girl squirmed out of Kagome's arms and jumped up on Inuyasha laughing and screaming, like the pleased little toddler she was. It was true that she was more helping the boys than she was Inuyasha, but he played along and thanked her over and over for her help as he kept the boys away from his mate.

At one point one of the twins, Pisu, got lose and ran after Kagome with a villainous chuckle. Kagome "Eeep"ed and scampered back.

"Oh, Inuyasha, help me!" She cried, swooning.

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder and gasped. "Priestess!" He yelled. He grabbed Akira and then shook the boys off, running over to her side. He scooped Kagome up in his arms, handing her Akira, as he held them both out of the boys range and fought them off with his free arm.

The adults were all laughing at the sight, as they had been, once skeptical family members asking Mrs. Higurashi where on earth her daughter had picked up such a fine man.

Eventually it was announced that lunch was served, and the attacking boys paused their assault to run back into the house, all panting and laughing like mad.

Otoko smirked as he left. "You're pretty cool." He told Inuyasha. "What's your name?"

"Inuyasha." The hanyou answered, letting Kagome and Akira down.

"Inuyasha, huh? Cool name. I'm Otoko, Kagome's cousin. I guess that makes us cousins, right?"

Inuyasha looked to Kagome briefly, saw her nod, and looked back to the teen he was talking to. "Yeah, I guess so."

The teen smiled. "Cool! We'll have to come down here more often. Do you play video games?"

"Uh… sort of. Souta showed me how."

"You'll have to play with us later." Otoko said, nodding. Suddenly he grinned. "But before that do you want to have an eating contest?"

Kagome groaned. "Oh, no."

Inuyasha grinned. "Bring it on, kid."

A little bit later Inuyasha had wolfed down eleven sandwiches. Otoko had been impressive in the beginning, keeping up with Inuyasha until the seventh sandwich. From there he had slowed down, until at nine ham and cheese sandwiches he just couldn't eat another one. The boys had all been cheering, Akira laughing the whole time, as Kagome just knowingly smiled as she sat beside her mate.

"My, Inuyasha, you sure were hungry today." Kagome's mother commented.

"Keh. Kagome never makes enough food. I have to eat all I can when I get the chance." He joked, smirking at his miko.

She glared at him and playfully smacked his arm. "I make enough food to feed an army."

"Yeah, but not enough to feed me."

This earned the hanyou some laughs, especially form his newest follower- Otoko. Kagome just rolled her eyes good-naturedly.

"Will you all keep it down in there?" A whiny female voice called from the living room when the laughter died down. "I'm trying to watch TV!"

Ranku's husband looked back over his shoulder at the living room, having learned his daughter hadn't come out of the living room to say hello to anyone yet. "Yokeru, come have lunch! You haven't said hello to anyone yet!"

A huff. "Fine!"

The teen, scantily clad in a tiny pink top and minuscule white shorts, walked in to the kitchen, her heals clicking the whole way. Her arms were crossed in annoyance, only one pink-nailed hand showing, as she glared with her glossy pink lips set in a pout. "What are we eating?" She asked, so far only having looked at her father.

"Honey, don't be that way." Her father said. "Say hello to your aunt, Souta, Kagome, and her husband."

Her eyebrows disappeared beneath her bangs. "_Kagome_ has a _husband_?"

"See for yourself." Her father pointed at the table, where Kagome, Inuyasha, and the kids had filled all the chairs.

Slowly Yokeru turned, and then her eyes went wide when she saw Inuyasha. "_You_ married Kagome?" She asked in disbelief.

Not liking her tone, or the way the girl made his mate feel, Inuyasha slung an arm around Kagome's shoulders, leaning into her. "Yeah, what about it?"

"Uh, well, nothing I guess. I just though, you know…" She trailed off. Then her eyes narrowed. "How did_ Kagome_ trick you into marring her?"

"Yokeru!" Her father chastised.

"What? It's an honest question! I mean, what, did she beg him? Bribe him?"

"Don't be so rude!"

Kagome spoke up then. "No, no, it's alright." She said.

_Like hell it is. _Inuyasha thought. "Actually, if she really wants to know, I'm the one who begged her." He said, grinning a little when he felt Kagome's spirits lift. "I had to ask her, what, nine times? No, at least ten, before she would even consider. And even then she only agreed to let me court her. You know how much begging it took for me to actually _marry_ her?" He shook his head. "I don't think I've ever been rejected so many times in my life."

_Sometimes I know exactly why I love you so much._ Kagome said through the link, smiling as she filled with happiness.

_Like I'd let her insult me mate._ He answered back.

"Aw, that's so cute!" Amai cooed. "You must have really loved her!"

"Keh. Who wouldn't?" He said, as if it was a stupid question.

Yokeru narrowed her eyes. "How long have you even known Kagome, then?"

"I dunno. I was pretty much dead to the world before I met her." He answered truthfully. He turned to the miko in his arms. "How long _has_ it been now?"

"Uh… in a month it will have been four years."

"Wow, you must be obsessed." Yokeru sneered.

"Oh, well I only know because we met on my birthday." Kagome admitted, smiling internally at her win.

Yokeru just rolled her eyes. "Whatever, I'm hungry." She looked at the table then, and scowled. "And you didn't even leave me a place to sit!"

Kagome was suddenly lifted up, and then plopped down in Inuyasha's lap. Kagome blushed a little, but smiled her thanks. Akira, who had been in Kagome's lap, snuggled into Inuyasha's chest, drowsy from the food and playtime.

"There ya' are." Inuyasha said. "You've got a spot. So stop complaining."

"Inuyasha." Kagome reprimanded. "Be nice."

"Hey! I've been nice all day!"

She smiled a little, watching as Souta moved to sit by Inuyasha so that his cousin could have his seat. "That's only because Shippo's not here."

"Keh! Exactly! Told ya' the runt's the problem."

She laughed a little. "Sorry, Yash. Shippo stays."

"Hey, that reminds me!" Souta suddenly yelled, excited. "Inuyasha, are you guys staying or going back?"

"Back where?" Ranku, as well as the others, had been listening to the table, and now was asking her question with narrowed eyes.

"Back home." Inuyasha easily answered.

Amai smiled. "You two already have a house?"

Before Inuyasha could answer, Kagome jumped in. "Yes, far away from the city. It's still being renovated, though, the walls were completely ruined by water."

_Nice save, wench._

_I try._

"Oh, well isn't that the cutest? Oh, but Kagome dear, I did notice that you don't have ring." Amai pointed out.

"We're waiting." She answered, trying to think up an excuse.

"Until I have enough money to buy the one she wants." Inuyasa finished.

_When did you get so good at excuses?_

_Keh. I've been traveling with you for over three years, wench. It was a matter of self-preservation._

"That is so cute! You two are the most adorable couple!"

_She sounds just like your mom._

_Yeah, I know. Cool, huh?_

_Yeah. What's up with the hag that keeps jumpin' at ya?_

_She's… well, she might be your brother's reincarnation._

_Oh, wow. She's got a stick shoved _that_ far up her ass?_

_Inuyasha!_

"Aragato, Aunt Amai." Kagome smiled, trying not to laugh at Inuyasha's little joke.

Akira shifted in her spot, now completely out.

"Aunt Amai, where should we put Akira?" Kagome asked, lifting a cup to Inuyasha's lips when she felt his thirst.

"Oh, sleeping arrangements haven't yet been made." Kagome's mother said. "Where do you think she should go?"

"She can share my room." Kagome said.

"Great idea! All the girls can bunk in your room, and the boys in Souta's." Seeing the look Inuyasha gave her, she revised her statement. "Or maybe you, Inuyasha, and Akira can share a room?"

"No, mom, that's ridiculous. Three people to one room? How about the boys stay in Souta's room, Auntie Amai and Uncle Dareka can share my room with-"

"Kagome, dear, don't worry. Us adults can sleep in the living room. Your jiichan and Dareka's parents are going to sleep in your jiichan's room. And I'm sure that Yokeru and Akira can share your mother's room tonight." Amai said, smiling like she was Kagome's mother. She looked enough like it to be, though her hair was longer and her face just a tiny bit more worn.

Kagome nodded. "If you're sure…"

"Of course!" The women said, though the other aunt didn't look so sure.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to follow Akira's example and take a nap." Kagome said. She looked up at Inuyasha, smiling. "Are you tired or do you want to hang out with Souta?"

"I'll nap with you." He answered, shrugging.

Kagome was proud, he was really still very uncomfortable with all the people around, but he was hiding it well. Not only that, but he had yet to cuss in front of everyone. AND he had been talking quiet a lot, being open, unlike usual. "M'kay. I'm gonna take a shower." She said, standing up. She offered Akira to her hanyou, who stood with her. "Will you take her to my room? I'm sure Amai will help you set her bed up."

_You're gonna leave me alone?_ He asked her through the connection. "Are you sure?"

"You'll be okay." She answered both questions, giving him a quick kiss on the jaw, not caring that everyone was watching. She once again held the baby girl in her arms out to her hanyou, asking him to take her.

"Are you sure I won't hurt her? What if I-"

"Inuyasha." She looked up at him smiling. "If you can play with her, you can carry her up the stairs."

He nodded, a bit assured, and took the girl. Kagome grabbed his other hand, tugging him behind her, offering a wave up to her idly chatting relatives.

"I'll be up to set up Akira's bed in a second!" Amai called out.

"Okay."

"Bye Kagome!" Her grandmother-in-law called out. "I hope you liked your Christmas present!"

Her husband grabbed her hand. "Dear, it's not Christmas."

"It's not?!"

He shook his head solemnly. "It's thanksgiving."

"Well then where's the turkey?"

"Exactly what I was wondering…"

Kagome giggled as she hurried up the stairs. She loved her uncle's parents. They were clueless, yes, but also very sweet.

She just hoped someone would kindly let them know that it was getting close to being almost summer, and not currently any holiday.

Kagome went to her room, sitting Inuyasha on the bed for a second.

He gently laid the sleeping toddler on the bed, and then stood. "You're just going to leave me with your relatives?" He asked nervously.

"Oh, Inuyasha, you'll be fine. They're not demons."

"I'd handle it better if they were." He muttered.

She smiled a little. "Oh, Inuyasha. Stay, okay? Bond, or whatever. Get to know Aunt Amai."

"Why?"

"Because I want them to love you as much as I do." She answered.

.

Again, awkward stopping place, but what's a writer to do? Hope you all liked it! Oh... and speaking of bribes, a certain author has been thirsting for reviews. Just thought I'd let you know. I mean, really, it's not like I would update faster if I got more reviews... or would I? *wiggles eyebrows*


	4. Bond or Whatever!

The bet is still on! I so believe in you guys. Keh, my dear friend is going to have her mind blown when she sees how awesome you guys are. Thank you to everyone who has been reviewing so far! And reading, thanks for reading to. I hope that you're all still loving this as much as I am!

.

She smiled a little. "Oh, Inuyasha. Stay, okay? Bond, or whatever. Get to know Aunt Amai."

"Why?"

"Because I want them to love you as much as I do." She answered, looking through her bag for her shampoo.

His arms were suddenly around her waist, his hot breath fanning over her neck. "Can't I join you instead?"

She blushed, little tingles of electricity running through her body. It was tempting. Really tempting… but… "No. Inuyasha, my whole family is home."

"So?" He asked, his voice husky. "We can be quiet."

"You don't even like the shower!" She argued, though she was extremely tempted to just say, 'oh what the heck! Sure!' she knew that wouldn't be a good idea. "Stay here. My aunt is going to show you how to make up a futon for a kid. It'll be good for you."

He made a little whining sound in the back of his throat.

She grabbed her soaps and stood, Inuyasha rising with her. She was facing the door, and about to take a step towards it. His hand around her waist stopped her though. Inuyasha's lips were suddenly at her neck, telling her to change her mind, as he nipped lightly at the junction of her shoulder and throat. Kagome bit back a bit of a moan and put one hand on top of his.

"No, Inuyasha." She said, though it didn't have much command behind it, as the hand on the side of her body not busy with her mate came up to feel behind her until she found his silky hair.

"Why?" He growled out, moving to lap and bite lightly at her jaw.

"Oh, my. Am I interrupting something?"

The hanyou and the miko both looked up towards the door, hurriedly detangling and jumping away from one another with furious blushed.

"Nothing at all!" Kagome rushed, bending down and grabbing her abandoned shower supplies and clean clothes. "Have fun!" She zipped from the room, leaving a bothered and embarrassed hanyou standing in the middle of the room.

Kagome's mother blinked, and then laughed a little. "You two sure are lively."

"K-keh." Inuyasha crossed his arms, sending out a _Thanks for abandoning me, you stupid wench!_ to Kagome.

_Sorry._ Kagome replied, not sounding sorry at all.

"Are you sure you don't want to go join her?" Mrs. Higurashi asked, laughing a bit.

Before he could stop himself, he sadly answered, "She said no."

This made the lady laugh even harder. "Ah, I can not _wait_ until I have grandchildren with your adorable ears!" She said, oblivious to Inuyasha's deep red blush. "Now you stay here, no going hounding after my daughter." She laughed a little again. "I'm going to go let my sister know she had better come up now." She said, smiling brightly before leaving the room.

_Does your mother even care that you and I-_

_No. I'd say she's delighted._

_It's weird that she encourages it, though…_

_If it was anyone but you, Yasha, she would have a fit._

_Good. She knows you belong to me then. Smart woman._

He could practically see Kagome roll her eyes._ I am so sure that's it._

Amai chose that time to enter the room, brandishing a ton of bags. Some big enough, to his surprise, to put Kagome's giant yellow backpack to shame. She looked up at his surprised face. "Oh, Inuyasha. Is it okay for us to put our bags in here? Since it'll just be you and Kagome sleeping in here, after all."

"Uh… I'll have ta' ask Kagome."

_Hey, Kagome?_

_I was listening in. Yeah, they can put their bags in my room._

"Oh, okay, when-"

"Actually, yeah. You can put them in here."

Amai blinked. "She won't mind?"

"Keh. Wench has all the space she needs. She won't care."

Kagome's aunt smiled and nodded, putting her bags down. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

He shrugged. "It's not like it's a problem. Need help?"

"I have it, but thank you." She said, dropping a bag on the ground.

"That's what Kagome always says when she needs help." He said knowingly. "Where are the rest? I'll carry em' up."

The woman smiled. "They're all down stairs by the door." She turned to go get more, but Inuyasha stopped her.

"Stay here, I'll be right back."

"Are you sure? There's too many for just one trip."

"Watch the runt. You don't want her to fall."

Amai smiled tenderly. "Oh. Thank you."

A second later Inuyasha came back with, to Amai's surprise, the entire family's luggage. He wasn't shaking, panting, or breaking a sweat.

"My niece married superman." She mused; watching as he easily set everything down in the corner of the room.

Inuyasha didn't know what a superman was, so he shrugged. "Feh."

"Alright, Inuyasha. Let me show you how to set up a play-pin."

"A play what?"

"It's like a crib."

"Oh."

The woman took a rectangular bag from the pile in the corner, but she held the wrong end and a heavy blue thing slid out and hit the floor with a loud _CLANG!_

Inuyasha jumped, wincing, and looked over at the toddler on the bed. "She's still asleep." He noted in surprise.

"Ha! Akira? She can sleep through anything!"

"Keh. I wish that the same for Shippo."

"Who?"

"Kagome's runt. He wakes up if ya' blink to loudly."

Amai laughed lightly. "Maybe he'll grow out of it."

"Doubt it. If anything it's gotten worse."

"Shippo. Hmm, is he adopted? I would think I would have at least heard if you got Kagome pregnant."

He blushed. "Uh, yeah. He's not really my kid. Kagome's the one who took him in."

"Where is he now?"

"Off at some 'academy' thing his friends convinced him to join."

The lady started to set up some sort of weird box thing she had gotten from the bag. "Oh yeah? Does he like it there?"

"The brat loves it. He's always braggin' about bein' the best of his class. He keeps bringing Kagome his marks to show her how great he is so that she'll give him more candy."

"Aw, how cute! How old is he?"

He shrugged. "Never asked."

"Guess."

"Uh… well, he acts like a two year old. But he's been tagging along with us for almost three years. So I guess he's about eight or seven years."

"That is so sweet! Is that were you learned to play?"

"Huh?"

"I saw you rough housing with the boys and Akira. Did you learn by playing with Shippo, or did you have siblings?"

_Hey, Kagome, why does she care?_

_Just talk to her! You were doing great! For once you weren't all closed off!_

_What do I get if I keep this up?_

_An ear message?_

_Deal._

"I don't play with Shippo. He's just a furry pain in the butt." Amai laughed. "And as for siblings… hell no."

Amai ignored his language. "You don't have siblings, or you don't play with them?"

"Feh, I've got a half-brother. But he's a bastard."

"Oh, come now. I'm sure it's not that bad."

"He's tried to kill me. Multiple times."

She looked over her shoulder at him. "Really?"

"Just ask Kagome. She's there most of the time."

She furrowed her brow. "Inuyasha, is Kagome safe…"

"With me?"

She nodded.

"I would die before I saw her get hurt. Don't worry, she's safe."

The woman nodded with a slight smile, but still looked unsure.

Feeling the need to reassure her, because she might tell Kagome's mother that she believed that he was a mistake, he rushed on. "I've never let her get hurt. I promise, she's safe with me, so please-"

"Oh, I believe you Inuyasha. I just don't like to think that you could get hurt."

"Huh?"

"I don't want you hurt anymore than I want to see Kagome in pain. You _are_ part of the family now."

"…Really?"

"Of course!"

He would never understand Kagome or her family. How could they be so… accepting? If it was his daughter who brought home the worthless hanyou… _If I had a daughter and she brought home any worthless male, actually. I wouldn't care if he was a hanyou, youkia, or ningen. Any guy gets their guts spilled. IF I had a daughter, which I don't. Keh, Shippos enough as it is…_

_Aw, you're so sweet. _Kagome's voice said in his head. _But if we had a daughter we would let her date who ever she wants._

_Like hell we would!_

_Yes, we would._

_But Kagome!_

_We would just stalk her on her dates, of course!_

He suddenly smiled. _Now you're talking._

"So, Inuyasha, where did you and Kagome meet?" Amai sat down on the bed, mindful of her sleeping daughter, as she was finished building her crib.

To Inuyasha, it looked like a padded box. "At the goshingbuko."

"What were you doing there?"

He smirked a little. "Sleeping."

"So how did you meet? What was she doing there?"

"She came up and started messin' with my ears while I was sleeping. But I didn't wake up, so she left, and then some creepy centipede-woman came after her because she wanted the Shikon no Tama."

"The sacred jewels they sell here at the shrine?"

"… sure."

"What did you do?"

"She grabbed my hair and started pulling it, and I thought she was someone else so I was pretty pissed off. But-"

"Who did you think she was?"

He frowned a little. "A woman I thought I loved."

"Oh… well then why-"

"The woman tried to kill me."

"Oh." Her tone filled with sorrow.

"Anyway, I was stuck to the tree, and she freed me, and I fought off mistress centipede." He skipped the part about him trying to kill her. "She put this on me as a _reward_-" He pulled up the beads around his neck. "And I got stuck with her."

"Stuck with me? Are you sure that's how you want to word it?" Kagome stood in the doorway, her wet hair pulled up in a ponytail, wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. She wore an awful scowl that told of future sits based on Inuyasha's next words..

SO... has this been too OCC? I've been trying to keep it realistic but you know how that goes... By the way, if anyone was wondering about the rating, go watch Twilight Breaking Dawn. If THAT'S pg13, then my work is fine! So there. XD


	5. A Well Deserved Nap

The bet is so on! While at first I was skeptical... I really think we can do this. You guys ROCK!

.

"Stuck with me? Are you sure that's how you want to word it?" Kagome stood in the doorway, her wet hair pulled up in a ponytail, wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt. She wore an awful scowl that told of future sits based on Inuyasha's next words.

"And by stuck with her, I mean that I was lucky enough to be! I mean, if I hadn't gotten stuck with her I would have never know my true potential and crap like that!" He spouted, knowing Kagome was touchy when it came to what he said about his feelings for her.

Both women laughed, Kagome coming over to sit on his lap. She smelled of Sakura blossoms and clean water, a little hint of vanilla, and then the strong scent of him. He looked at the mark on the back of her neck and smiled, giving it a small kiss as his hands snaked around her waist.

She shuddered, the mark one of the more sensitive parts of her body.

_Not now._ She silently told him.

_So there will be time later?_ He asked, excited.

She didn't answer. "Sorry about dumping Inuyasha on you, Auntie Amai."

"Oi! Don't talk about me like I'm a kid that needs sitting!"

She smirked. "You know you need a lot of that, time to time." She said, giggling at her little play-on-words joke.

Inuyasha, however, didn't find it funny. "Yeah, if only I could sit you, wench."

Amai didn't get it, but Kagome did and she playfully jabbed her elbow into his ribs. "Oh, come on, Inuyasha! Where would we be if not for my 'power' over you?"

"Remind me, why do I stay with you?" He growled out, though he didn't really mean it.

She tapped the back of her neck. "You're the one who chose this, not me."

Amai smiled sweetly. "You two really are a cute couple. Your kids are going to be the cutest!"

Kagom laughed, settling back into her mate's chest. "You sound like Mama."

"Better her than Rame." The woman said, smiling mischievously. "I honestly don't see what on earth my baby brother could possible like about her!"

Both Inuyasha and Kagome grinned. "Rin's incarnation." They said at the same time.

"Huh?"

Both laughed a little, and then Kagome waved away the subject. "Nothing, nothing. Just some people we know."

Amai nodded, and then sighed again. "You know, it's funny that I didn't know about you, Inuyasha, until now. I really can not believe that I wasn't invited to your wedding!"

"Oh… well…." He floundered. "Uh…"

"Inuyasha didn't expect everyone to accept him. We had a private wedding." Kagome supplied him, not liking to lie, but not having much of a choice. She knew Amai could most likely keep their secret. But the rest of the family…

"That's okay. Give me a call if you ever think about getting married again."

"Again?"

"You know. Some people get married real small like you two did, and then later on have a big fancy wedding they invite everyone to. I would love it if you two did that!"

Kagome smiled softly. "We'll think about it."

_Hey, wench. _

_What?_

_Do you want a big wedding?_

_I don't know. Maybe._ She lied, putting up a small wall to block out the truth.

_Lair. You really want a big wedding?_

_Well… yeah…_

_Then I guess we can do that. If that's what you really want._

_Thanks, Yasha!_

A little beeping noise broke the two from their conversation. Amai stuck her hand in the pocket of her jeans, pulling out a small blue cellphone. She flipped it open, and smiled.

"Oh, some friends of you mother and I want to go out to the new club for the night."

"Are you going to?"

"I'll have to ask." The woman got up, slipping the phone back into her pocket, and then turned to gently pick her daughter up. She put the sleeping four year old in the play pin and pushed the girls lose hair back out of her face.

She turned back to Inuyasha and Kagome with a small smile. "Want me to turn the lights off?"

"Yes, please." Kagome answered, ready for a little nap. All she ever did in the feudal era was fight, run, travel, fight, and search. She was happy to get a little lazy time when she came back home.

Amai flicked the lights off as she left the room, gently closing the door behind her.

Kagome yawned, moving from Inuyasha's lap to burrow underneath the covered on her bed.

"Are you that tired, wench?"

She nodded.

"From traveling?"

"It's not your fault, Inuyasha." She said, answering his un-asked question. "I love traveling with you. I am human, though, and us humans like a nap every now and then."

Without another word she held up the covers, silently asking for him to get in. Knowing it was too hot to wear his robes and sleep under the blankets, he took of his haori and threw it onto Kagome's desk chair before crawling in with just his hakama and white kosode on. He lay down, his hands going up behind his head. Kagome curled up at his side, her hair splaying out behind her, her arm circling over his torso as her leg twined with his. He smiled, moving one hand down to pillow her head with his forearm, the hand moving down to splay out on her hip. She smiled, making a small noise of contempt.

"I love you, Yasha."

He smiled, too, looking up at her ceiling. "I do too, Gome."

She pinched his hip, making him growl at her, though he meant no harm in any way. She smirked. "Are you the only one you love?"

"I recall this whinny priestess who tends to sit me all the time… no, that couldn't possibly be right…"

"Inuyasha."

"Keh, I'm just messing with ya, woman. I love ya, okay?"

She laughed lightly. "I know."

"Then why do I have to tell you?"

She sighed. "Never mind, Inuyasha. The moment's gone. Just go to sleep, baka."

"Feh! Fine, wench."

Slowly the pair fell asleep.

.

Short chapter, I know. Sorry! But hey, i updated twice in one day, so they were a bit short... and a little pointless. Oh well!


	6. Babbysitting!

You guys are the best! I never expected so many reviews. At this rate, I'm sure to win that bet! Ha! Really, though, thank you to every single one of you. I love your reviews, they make my day! Thanks a lot everyone, I really appreciate it! Now... someone asked for a longer chapter. Here you are! This will probably be the only time I update today, I have company coming over and I have to clean. :P

.

"Ew, look at them."

"So loooovey."

"I bet he's getting all her girl-germs."

"Remember what he said about you all being jealous one day?"

Otoko, Souta, Pisu, and Ichibu all stood in front of Kagome's bed, having been charged with the task of waking them.

"Not gonna happen!"

"Yeah, no way."

"I'll never be jealous of all those girl germs!"

"How should we wake them up?"

"I dunno, sis can be pretty scary when you wake her up…"

"She's a girl! We can take her!"

"I wouldn't bet on it."

_Inuyasha, will you please-_

_Let them argue, Kagome. Just try to go back to sleep. They'll go away… eventually._

"Yeah, and what about Inuyasha?"

"Yep. He'll beat you up if you make his mate- I mean, his wife- angry."

"Really?"

_Inuyasha, can you just make them go away? I'm so tired!_

_Kagome, didn't you hear? Apparently YOU'RE the scary one._

"Uh-huh. So really, it's only Kagome you need to be worried about. If you wake her up nicely, then you have no worries."

"But what if Inuyasha's mad?"

"She won't let him out of bed."

"Ewwww!"

_Keh. That sounds pretty good. Are you gonna let me out of bed, Gome?_

_Inuyasha, I just want to go back to sleep!_

"No, not like that! Yuck, you guys! No, I mean, she'll just tell him to sit and we can make a get-a-way."

"So we just have to be nice to Kagome?"

_Inuyasha... could you please get them out of here?  
_

"Yeah. I mean-"

A low growl went out through the room, and the boys all froze. They watched as Inuyasha pulled his mate up onto his chest, his head flopping to the side to show fangs peaking past his lips.

_Okay, not what I had in mind, but that works._

_Well, what else do you suggest, wench?_

"Maybe we should tell Mama that they threatening us." Souta said, his voice much quieter.

"Yeah, I don't wanna wake them up."

"Uh-huh. Kagome will get mad at us and then." Gulp. "We're doomed!"

_Told you that you're scary as hell._

_Shut up! They're scared of what I'll make you do, baka._

"Oh, guys, just poke them both really hard and run." Otoko suggested.

"Great idea!"

"Perfect!"

"They'll never know it was us."

Souta wasn't impressed. "You guys, Inuyasha is like… a demon. He can tell if you've been in here. He'll hear you breathing when you try to hide. And scariest of all, he can smell you out."

_Keh. Damn strait._

_Inuyasha, since when does my brother have common sense?_

_Remember when he woke us up that first time?_

_How could I not?_

_We had a… talk._

_And he still worships you?_

_He doesn't worship me! Besides that, I only showed him blades of blood._

_Inuyasha, what did you destroy?_

_Uh… we're supposed to be sleeping! Sleep!_

_Inuyasha…_

"Really?"

"That's… actually kind of cool."

"Yeah, I know. Scary, but really awesome. He's got to be the coolest big brother anyone could ever have."

"Definitely."

"For sure."

_Okay, I'm up. Might as well scare them and then get up._

_What's the plan, woman?_

_Okay, so here's what we'll do…_

"You guys, we still have to wake them up."

"Should we just gently shake them?"

"And get a hand bitten off? No thanks."

"Well there must be something we can do!"

"Yeah, what are we-"

Everyone stopped, their heads snapping over to look at the bed. Kagome had let out a low groan. She flopped over, a pout on her face.

The boys all froze in terror as her eyes slid open slowly, glaring out at the world. Without a word she shut her eyes, groaning again. "Inuyasha." She whined, rolling back onto his chest where she fell back asleep.

The hanyou's head snapped up, eyes wide-awake. He saw the boys, and sat up with a low growl, holding his mate to his chest as her arms circled around his neck. "Did you wake her up?" He demanded, giving them the glare he gave Shippo over the last cup of ramen.

"N-no!" Ichibu stuttered.

Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. "You did." He sat up straiter, holding Kagome closer to him. "You woke up my mate." He growled.

"Run for it!" Souta yelled, heading for the door.

_Do I chase them?_

_Yeah. I'll be down right after you._

With a low growl he slipped from the bed, stalking after the boys, who were trying to open the door.

Souta finally yanked it open; dashing out into the hall with his cousins right on his heals. They all ran for the stairs, none of them bothering to quiet their "AHHHHH!" as they ran from the angry hanyou.

Inuyasha leapt down the stairs, breathing on their necks. He was doing a good job at not laughing, though he really did want to.

"You dare to wake up the priestess and her mate?" He bellowed, instantly turning it into a game.

"We're sorry!" Sibu cried out over his shoulders.

"Forgive us, master samurai!" Ichibu added.

"You must all pay!" Inuyasha grabbed them all in a bundle, laying them on the ground and trapping them. He looked over his shoulder at his smiling miko. "Quickly! Come tickle them!"

"NO!" The boys all howled.

Kagome put her evil laugh to use, coming over to hang over Inuyasha's back. She reached around his torso and had her hands act as spiders, skimming over the boy's stomachs. The kids withered around, laughing shrilly enough to make Inuyasha's ears flatten beneath the bandana he wore.

"Okay, that's enough!" Their fun was spoiled by Aunt Rame, who was scowling at the group with her spoiled 14 year old poised behind her.

"Oh, Aunt Rame. Sorry, were you trying to sleep?"

"You're all too loud. It doesn't matter if I was trying to sleep, which I was not- unlike some lazy people. You're giving my daughter a headach. Really, Kagome, you're a married woman. I expected more of you."

"Keh, she's just playing around!" Inuyasha defended, standing up and helping each kid to his feet. "Pups need to rough house."

"I'm sorry, Inukana or whatever your name was, but in my family, we have higher standards than to 'rough house' as you call it." The hag sent a piecing glare at her son. "Really, Otoko, if anything I at least expected you to know better."

"Oi! It's Inuyasha. And don't take it out on the kid!" Inuyasha growled at her.

Before she could reply her husband walked in smiling. "All set to go, dear?"

"I suppose. Where did you say we were going?" Rame asked, her lips stiff and unapproving.

"That new club that opened up across town."

Kagome took this statement as an opportunity to speak. "Oh. Are just the two of you going?"

The man turned to her smiling. "Nope! All of us adults are going. I believe that your mother just sent the kids up to get you two so that we could ask if you would baby sit?"

"Sure!" Kagome said, smiling widely.

_Uh, Kagome, you really think that's a good idea?_

_Don't be such a worry-wart. _

_A worry what?_

"Aw, mom, dad! Why can't I go with?!" Yokeru protested angrily.

"Dear, it's an adults only club. Sorry, but you'll have to stay."

"With _Kagome_ for a baby sitter? She's barely older than me!"

"Honey, she's almost six years older than you."

"But dad! I don't even need a baby sitter!"

"Well…"

"And six years is hardly a difference!"

_Keh. What a brat. Want me to step in?_

_Go for it._

"Well, Kagome may only be six years older than you, but I'm almost eight years older." Inuyahsa added.

_Really? You're twenty-one?!_

_I don't know. I know I'm at least fifty years older than her, that's for sure._

Kagome choked back a laugh.

"Oh. Well, see there, dear? Kagome's husband is old enough to be a babysitter for almost any kid. What was your name?"

"I'm not a kid!"

"Inuyasha." He answered, both men ignoring the whining girl.

"Oh. Well then you're Inuyasha and Kagome… what now?"

_Huh?_

_He wants a last name._

_I don't have one!_

_I'll handle this. _"Tashio. Inuyasha and Kagome Tashio."

"That has a nice ring to it."

_My father's name?_

_Why not?_

_Hm. That works._

"But daddy!" Yokeru had finally been told that there was no getting out of it; she was going to stay and she was going to listen to both Kagome and Inuyasha no matter what. If she where to misbehave, there would be trouble once the parents got back. "That's no fair!"

"It's perfectly fair. Now be good." With that final word the teen's parents left.

The angry girl stomped into the living room, intent on watching TV in an act of rebellion. Even though there was no rule against watching TV right after an argument, it seemed rude enough to her.

Amai came down stairs then, holding her daughter on her hip. The woman was wearing a light blue cocktail dress and had curled her hair. Kagome's mother came down a moment later wearing the same thing, though her dress was a light green. They both had silver necklaces and small white heals. Just enough makeup to look classy. Amai's husband was already outside, starting up the family car.

"Kagome, dear would you two be alright with-"

"Babysitting? No problem, mom."

Amai quickly handed her toddler to Inuyasha, who took the girl in surprise. "Okay, we'll be back before midnight. Please try to have Akira in bed before ten, and the others before we get home. I would tell you to get them in bed on time, but I know that won't happen." She laughed a little, taking in a long breath. "Akira needs a cup of milk before bed, teeth brushed, and the boys will show you were her pajamas are. If you wouldn't mind, I would rather she sleep with the two of you tonight since we won't get home until late. And if you need to call us for any reason, the number is on the fridge. Please make sure the boys brush their teeth, no movies you wouldn't let your own kids watch- Kagome, dear, that means you- and nothing with zombies. Akira is terrified of them, they give her nightmares. Oh! Akira needs her bunny blanket to fall asleep most of the time, it's in her bag-"

"There's food in the fridge and movies on the TV, dear." Kagome's mother interrupted, seeing the overwhelmed expressions on Inuyasha's and Kagome's faces. "See you all when we get back!"

Mrs. Higurashi started to tug her sister to the door, the mother-hen like figure stopping to yell out, "Be good for Kagome and Inuyasha, kids!"

"Okay mom!" Twins answered.

"Bye-bye mommy!" Akira said, waving from Inuyasha's arms. "Akira love you!"

"Love you, too, sweaty! Bye!"

The door closed, and for a second all was silent. The boys all huddled at the window, watching as the cars drove away. There was no sound except for the blaring of the TV in the living room.

Finally the cars were gone.

"YAY!" Twins high-fived.

"Alright!" Otoko fist pumped and danced in place.

"Ye-ah!" Sout cheered.

The boys huddled up, whispering, then loudly yelled. "One, two three! NO PARENTS! No parents, no parents, no parents! Freedom in the bag!" they all sang together.

_What… what did we just agree to?!_ Kagome asked, panicked, as both stared with open mouths as they boys ran crazy.

_Um… yeah, Kagome, you stay here. I'm gonna go find Sesshomaru…_

_No way! You're staying here! I'll sit you if I have to._

_Don't even _think_ that word! I'm holding a baby, baka!_

_I can think it without it doing harm!_

_Yeah, but still…_

Kagome cleared her throat. "Okay! Everyone quiet down for a second!"

The boys all stopped. "Who wants to help me make dinner?" She asked sweetly.

The boys all gave her similar I-don't-think-so looks.

"Me, me! I wanna help, Gome! I wanna help!"

"Okay. The rest of you take turns playing video games. AND if you all agree to help clean up before parents get home, Inuyasha will give you piggy-back rides around the shrine."

"Whoo-hoo!"

_Wench, I don't think I agreed to this!_

_To late now…_

It was clearly going to be a long night. But…

Kagome smiled. _This will actually be a lot of fun…_

__.

If you were thinking about reviewing... I totally support that. XD Thank you everyone, I hope you liked it!


	7. Ramen, Anyone?

You guys are the best! We are so close to winning the bet. I know we can win it! I'm updating now, early in the morning, and I'll do it again later. I have a feeling we can rake in enough reviews by tonight to win this thing! We're so close to 100 already. XD Thanks everyone! You all really are the best readers any author could wish for.

.

"Wait!" Inuyasha yelled, stopping the boys in there dancing. "Before anything else happens you had better tell Kagome what you want. I say ramen."

"Ramen!"

"Ramen!"

"Ramen!"

"Ramen!"

"Ramen, Ramen!"

Kagome sighed. "So… everyone wants ramen?"

"Yeah!"

"Of course!"

"Ramen is the bomb!"

"Go ramen!"

"Ramen, Ramen, Gome!"

Inuyasha stood there; grinning like a mad man as his cronies all called for the noodles he loved so much. "Keh. Well, woman, looks like ya have some cooking to do."

Kagome shook her head. "I can not believe you all want ramen…"

"Wait!" Akira piped up. "We didn't ask my pink cousin!"

"Yokeru?" Kagome asked, choking back a giggle.

"Yeah, her."

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder towards the direction of the living room, where he knew the girl was brooding and festering like a wound left to bake in the sunlight. "Oi! Yokeru!" He waited for a reply, but only heard a small sigh. "Do you want ramen for dinner?"

"I hate ramen." The girl muttered.

Inuyasha turned back to Kagome. "She said she loves ramen."

"Okay. I guess it's decided then." With a happy shrug Kagome scooped up Akira, taking the delighted little girl into the kitchen.

"Yay! Gome and me are cooking ramen for everyone to eat!" Akira cheered.

Once the girls were gone, the boys all looked up at Inuyasha expectantly. "What?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"We have to build a fort." Ichibu said, deathly serious.

"Nani?"

"The girls are gone. And while piggy-back rides sound fun… we must not. We are men!" Pisu held up his fist, scowling. "And men build forts while the women cook!"

"Uh…" He looked to Otoko for help.

The teen shrugged. "Sounds good to me."

"Well… then get busy! We don't have all day here!" Inuyasha smiled a little, not yet getting why they wanted to build a fort, but willing to go along with it.

Meanwhile Kagome and Akira where in the kitchen trying to decide on what flavor of ramen they would be cooking. Because of Inuyasha's ramen fetish, they had plenty of flavors to choose from. Beef, chicken, shrimp, oriental, pork, and pretty much any other flavor you could think up lined the cabinet Mrs. Higurashi had dedicated specifically to Inuyasha and the rest of Kagome's feudal friends.

"What flavor should we make?" Kagome asked the toddler in her arms.

"Crazy flavor!" The little girl cheered.

"Crazy flavor? What's that?"

"All of them, Gome!" Akira happily grabbed the closest package- pork ramen- and threw it on the counter. "We need all the kinds!"

"All of them?" Kagome looked at the packages, trying to think what the combined flavors would even taste like. "Are you sure about that…?"

"Yes!"

"How about we just put all the meat together? No fish mixed in?"

"Well… I guess so." The little girl wiggled, wanting to be put down. Kagome let her down, smiling as the toddler grabbed all of the chicken ramen she could, throwing three big servings on the counter.

"Three of each?" Kagome asked the little girl, playing sue chef.

"Um… yeah. Three."

Kagome got two more pork, and then pointed out the beef to Akira. The little girl got three of those, and then started opening packages. Kagome put a big pot of water on the stove, watching as Akira carefully emptied each pack of noodles into the pot. Kagome fished a couple of the flavor packets out of the water using a big stirring spoon, but for the most part the four year old had done a pretty good job at separating the noodles from the spices.

They got bowls out while waiting for the noodles to get done, putting each one at a place at the table. One spot had a big bowl, a medium bowl, and a small bowl crowding together; the place where Kagome, Akira, and Inuyasha would sit. They got out chop sticks for everyone, and then Akira placed a cup at each stop.

Knowing they would be into sugar later, and not wanting any belly aches, Kagome went around with a pitcher and poured water into each cup at the table.

Moments later, the food was done. Akira climbed up Kagome and helped put the flavor in, stirring with a gleam in her eyes.

"BOYS!" Akira screamed, running out into the main room with a breath taking smile lighting up her face. "BOYS! Hurry, we made food!"

"Food!"

A stampede came rushing past, all the guys hurrying to get a spot at the table. Akira toddled after, stopping before getting to the kitchen and rushing back out to the living room. "Oh, and pink cousin! Pink cousin, the food is done!"

The teen ignored the little girl.

"Pink cousin?" Akira took a step forward, lightly poking Yokeru's knee.

"What do you want, stupid?" The girl sneered. "I'm trying to watch TV!"

Akira stopped, her smile falling from her face. Her bottom lip popped out, trembling, as her eyes watered up. She took a small step backwards, her hand coming back. "I… I'm sorry, pink cousin. I don't know you're watching TV, and-"

"Go away! I don't have time to listen to a baby cry!"

"But… Akira is not a baby." Akira gulped, trying to not cry. "I made you yummy ramen. I is a big girl, you see?"

"I hate ramen. You probably got something in it."

That was it. Tears started flowing down the toddler's face, her tiny heart breaking. She stumbled back another step, but before she could take another step she was being scooped up.

She looked up and saw her new cousin, Inuyasha. She started to sob, clinging onto his chest as he held her.

Inuyasha glared at the teen age girl sitting on the couch. "What the hell is up your ass?" He snapped, finally losing it. When he saw Akira's tears, the last bit of patience he had with Yokeru died.

Yokeru jumped, looking over at Inuyasha. "What… hey! You can't talk to me like that!"

"I don't care who the hell you are, or what your problem is. You make her cry again, and I won't wait for your parents to get home. We're gonna have a talk. Got it, brat?"

He could smell the girl's fear and saw it on her face. "Y-yeah right."

"Now get your butt in the kitchen, sit down, eat the food Akira cooked for you, and then tell her how damn good it is."

With that the hanyou spun around, holding the crying toddler to his chest protectively.

_Kagome?_

_I just finished serving the boys. _

_That doesn't matter. Come out here._

_What's wrong?_ Slightly panicked, Kagome smiled and set the pot of ramen back on the stove. "Hold on boys, I'll be right back."

The boys didn't hear her- they were too busy scarfing down dinner.

Kagome hurried out of the kitchen and found Inuyasha holding Akira, who was crying.

"Oh, honey what's wrong?" She ran over to the two, moving the girl into her own arms so that she could hug the toddler. Inuyasha put his arms around her, his whole body screaming out 'protective'.

_What happened to her?_

_Yokeru._

_Yokeru?! What did she say?!_

_I wasn't paying attention. I just smelt tears so I ran out here._

_I'm going to give her a piece of my mind…_

_Already done._

"P-pink cousin d-doesn't like me!" Akira sobbed. "She told me I is just a baby! But Akira is a big girl! She say I got something in her food and said it's yucky now! She hate it! But I _is_ a good cook, Gome, I promise!"

"Oh, sweaty, I know you're a good cook! You're the best cook ever!" Kagome cooed, hugging Akira to her while slowly swaying back and forth.

"And you're not a baby." Inuyasha helped.

She sniffled. "You… you sure? You sure you like me, Gome? And you like me, too, Inuyasa?"

"Sure, kid. I like you a lot." He pushed her bangs out of her face, smiling.

"You know I love you, Akira! You're an amazing girl!"

"R-really? You sure?" The tears had stopped now.

"Keh. You're a great kid, runt. Now come on, no more crying. If you keep crying you won't taste the ramen you made."

"Oh! My ramen!" Akira brightened. "You're eating it, too, Inuyasa?"

"It's smells great, kid. I'm dying to eat it!"

She smiled then; the sun coming out after a rainstorm. "Really?"

"Would I lie to you?"

Akira looked at Kagome. "Is he a lier?"

"Inuyasha is not a liar." Kagome laughed.

"O-okay."

It was only a moment later that Akira was back to her old self; laughing as she sat with Kagome and Inuyasha.

_You know…_

_What?_

_You'd make a great father._

Inuyasha blushed. _Doubt it._

_I think you'd be amazing._

_Feh. You don't know what your thinking._

Kagome smiled at him, tenderly kissing his neck from her vantage point in his lap. His slurping stopped for a moment as he put his chopsticks down, looking at her in surprise.

_Don't start something, wench._

She bit back a smile and lazily licked his neck.

_Kagome…_

_Yes?_

_Would you like to explain to the room why we suddenly have to make a trip to your bed? No? Then don't start something!_

_Fine, fine._

The two quickly finished their ramen, which was very good, stopping frequently to comment the little girl who had made it. Each time Akira beamed, saying that she was so happy that they liked it.

"Uh… can I please… have some ramen?"

Kagome, Inuyasha, and Akira were the only ones left at the table. The boys had run off to play since they had finished.

"It's on the fire."

_Stove, Yash. _

"I mean the stove."

Yokeru nodded timidly, grabbing the only bowl left on the table and walking over to serve herself some. She only took a little, but she walked back over to the table ad quietly started to eat. After a few bites she looked up. "This, uh, is… good." She said, looking directly at Akira.

Akira just nodded her little head, suddenly sullen.

"Are ya gonna apologize?" Inuyasha asked, giving the teen a hard look.

She nodded. "I'm… um, I'm sorry, I guess."

Akira smiled broadly. "It's okay pink girl!"

"And… my name is Yokeru."

"Yoru? Can I call you Yoru?"

"Um, yeah."

_What _did _you say to her?_

_Told you that I should be the one fixing Shippo's attitude._

__.

Short, I'll admit it. BARELY 2,000 words if that. Sorry, but I promise to update by noon! See you, everyone. Thanks again you guys!


	8. The Best Fort In The History Of Japan

Okay. We can do it. I know we can. I don't care that I sound like some over emotional teacher telling her students that they can ace a test. XD Okay, but seriously. 100 reviews total by midnight. It's a bit of a stretch, but I have hope. I will update one more time today if I can, but I might not end up being able to. I've put homework off for a little bit too long now... hehe. Anyway, I would love for you- yes, you- to leave a comment at the end of this chapter. I don't care if it's not some great, ground breaking, heartfelt comment, really. Anything will do. You guys are the best! Thanks, I hope you all enjoy.

.

Kagome stood, looking up at the structure in silent aw. She couldn't believe it. Before her stood the best, biggest, most amazing pillow/blanket/sheet/cushion/sleeping bag fort she had ever seen in her life. It took up the entire main room. Inuyasha had dragged the couch into the room, to be the main support for the fort. The walls of coush cusions and pillows were so well-constructed they stood without shaking in the slightest; tall enough for Inuyasha to stand inside. A sheet was the roof, and there were windows set up babby blankets covering them. The door was her bed blanket- the boys had turned it so that the white side showed instead of the pink- and her sheets had been used through out the fort walls. A been-bag chair from Souta's room was propped up in the corner of the house-fort, and two mattresses, including one that looked suspiciously like Kagome's, mad an esape tunnel out into the 'bunker, which had to be sat in. It was mainly blankets curled up into an igloo shape, and it sat out in the hall way. The boys had shoved flashlights into various positions in the walls, making the inside lit up in warm light. Kagome's manga collection combined with her school books and all of Souta's reading material had been used to make a box, which was covered in Souta's pillow cases, and was being used to hold stuffed animals that had taken up there task as 'weapons.'

It was a work of art unlike any other. Magnificent, to say the least.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hn?"

"Go get the other couch. I'll help pull the TV in here."

He smirked. "Feh. Knew you'd like it in here."

"Like it? This is the best fort I've ever seen!"

Akira was still laughing, crawling back and forth through the tunnel. The boys waited outside, hoping for an OK on the 'health inspection.' Yokeru had politely excused herself and had asked to go up to Kagome's room so that she could read her magazine. Kagome gave her permission, but hoped that the girl would loosen up and come down to watch a movie with them later.

Inuyasha stepped out of the fort, giving his followers a thumbs-up. They all cheered, passing around fist-bumps.

"Alright, runts. Hold the door open, I'm bringing the couch in here."

"Yes, sir, Sargent sir!" The twins said in union, imitating American soldiers and giving an American solute.

Inuyasha didn't get it, so he just went to get the couch like his mate had told him to. He came back with the couch, pushing it since Otoko would know something was up if he carried it, Kagome coming behind him with the little television. They pushed out some pillows from the wall and stuck the TV there instead, lining the couch up with the one in the wall behind it, as Souta ran to find an extension cord. Otoko went up stairs to get the game counsel, and the twins followed him to get games and controllers.

After a short time everything was ready. The perfect hang-out room was all ready to go.

The twins sat on the floor, Otoko took the left end of the couch, Souta took the middle, and Inuyasha sat on the right with Kagome in his lap.

They started out with a game based off of _Night Of the Ninja_, where the characters had to go through the story plot. Mostly it was just a lot of fighting. Akira didn't play, she was preoccupied with her coloring book in the igloo behind them. Kagome was sitting on the edge of the couch, so she could look over, back and down the crawl space to check on Akira at any time.

The boys put it on two player mode, extras. They selected a setting where you chose a character, and then the two player fought to the death. First up was the twins, who both picked one of the twin shape-shifting ninjas. Ichibu won that match, and Pisu declared that they needed a re-mach, but first Otoko wanted to go against Ichibu. Otoko chose the charming male character, Hansamu. He quickly defeated Ichibu with a round house kick and a dagger to the side. Next up was Souta VS. Otoko. It was close, as Souta had picked the lead Ninja, Yuki, but in the end it was Otoko who was the loser. Souta smirked, plucking the controller from his cousin's hands, and handing it to Inuyasha. The hanyou held the controller above his mate's lap, his arms on ether side of her, as his head looked at the TV from over her shoulder. Inuysha fumbled with the remote for a moment, accidentally picking Rida, the only female ninja, as the boys all laughed.

"Keh. You haven't seen a female ninj before." He defended. "They're way better than any guy ninja."

The boys all hushed, believing the words of their wise leader Inuyasha.

The fight was going downhill fast, though. Inuyasha was new to video games, and Souta had been playing for the better part of his life. When Souta kicked Inuyasha's character back into a wall, Kagome had seen enough. "Give me that! You're going to get my favorite player killed!" Kagome slipped her hands under Inuyasha's; using a quick succession of moves to put her brother down for the count.

With a smirk, Inuyasha hit the final button, ending Souta with one last punch.

The boys all stared at Kagome in wonder. "Wow…" Who knew that Souta, the legendary video-game wonder, could be taken down? By a_ girl_!

"Don't look so surprised. I taught Souta everything he knows." Kagome said, smirking like Inuyasha often did.

A short time later, Akira was done colloring, and wanted to watch a movie. The boys were all tired of getting beaten up by Kagome, and so they eagerly agreed.

"Go get Yokeru, someone." Kagome said, going outside for a second. "I'm going to make popcorn. Come on Akira, you can pick the movie." Akira cheared, running along after Kagome. The twins ventured up to get their cousin from Kagome's room, and Inuyasha followed after Kagome. Souta and Otoko stayed and hooked up the DVD player.

Kagome threw two bags of popcorn into the microwave. She started the timer, and then walked over to wear Inuyasha leaned against the counter. She fell into his open arms, letting him hold her up. "They're so…"

"Hyper?"

"Yeah. We could use that energy looking for jewel shards." Kagome muttered. "We should just rent out a bunch of kids to do it."

Inuyasha laughed, the sound vibrating through his chest as Kagome wrapped her arms around him. "You say it as if we're old or somethin'. You're not getting old on me, are you, wench?"

"No, but that name is." She muttered into his chest.

"I like it, though." He looked over at Akira, who was having a hard time deciding between the dubbed versions of Disney's_ Aladin_ and _Beauty and the Beast_. "Hey, wenchling!"

"Wenchling? Inuyasha, you're a baka."

Akira looked over. "Hm? Me?"

"Just testing it out."

Kagome smiled. "Which one are we going to watch, Akira?"

"Uh… I think… Aladin!" She nodded, putting the other movie back on the table.

"Weird name." Inuyasha said under his breath, walking over to take the movie and the girl. He tossed the toddler up in the air, making her squeal in delight, before catching her and holding her on his hip.

Kagome looked after the two with a fond smile. "You really would be a great dad, Inuyasha." She said quietly.

He looked over his shoulder at her, smiling right back. "You'd make a pretty da-" he looked at the girl in his arms, and revised. "-darn good mom."

She smiled, little butterflies prancing all around her stomach. "Thanks, Yasha."

The microwave beeped, and Kagome went over to retrieve the food. She ran over to Inuyasha with the bags, and back into the tent. There all of the kids had collected, even Yokeru, and were waiting for the movie.

And that's when Kagome figured it out. _I really want kids._

Inuyasha heard her thought, and smirked. _We'll get right on that._

She rolled her eyes. _Way to ruin the mood._

.

Too OCC? Hope not. Anyway... review? Broken record playing here, people, but I really do love those reviews... Thank you to those who have reviewed, you guys are the best, most awesome, coolest readers anyone could ever hope for. Not being creepy or anything, but I so love you all!


	9. Sweepy Baby

Yay! Sorry that I didn't update yesterday, I had work and school I was up, like, 17 hours strait. -_- Anyway! On a lighter note, we reached the bet! Ha, I knew we would. By the end of Sunday a total of 108 reviews had been submitted. You. Guys. Rock. Oh, and I'll be updating about once a week at least, just to let everyone know. AND! Dearest Blackmoon OniOokami, thank you for pointing out that it's 'sweetie' not 'sweaty'. XD Can't believe I put that… stupid auto correct. And **Disney gets all rights to their material**, by the way.

.

"Kagome?"

Kagome looked down at the sweet little girl in front of her. "What is it, sweetie?"

"Tired." The little girl rubbed her eyes, her teddy bear hanging limp in from her hand. "I want bed."

The credits to the movie were paying, the boys were all goofing around and jumping off the couch.

"You want to go to bed, honey?"

She nodded, a little pout on her face.

"Okay, come on."

_I'm coming._

_Okay, Inuyasha. _

Kagome stood, Inuyasha following right behind her, the little girl shrinking as they rose to their full heights.

"Carry?" Akira held her arms out, looking up at Inuyasha with puppy dog eyes.

Inuyasha scooped her up in his arms, carrying the little girl in one arm like he had suddenly gotten used to. The infant snuggled into his chest, her tiny fists gripping the front of his hoari.

The three slipped from the fort unnoticed by the rioting boys and the girl texting in the corner, climbing the stairs quietly.

Kagome opened the door and turned on the lights, Inuyasha trailing in behind her. She went and grabbed the blanket from out of the crib, holding it until Inuyasha lowered the little girl into her sleeping spot. Kagome covered her with the blanket, tucking her in with a small smile. She leaned forward and gave Akira a small kiss on the forehead, smoothing back her bangs.

"Goodnight sweetie."

"Night-night Gome."

Kagome turned to leave, but Akira's protest stopped her and her mate.

"Wait! Wait, Inuyasa didn't kiss me!"

Kagome immediately sensed Inuyasha's discomfort. "Uh…" He looked over his shoulder and gave her a smile. "Go to sleep, runt."

Akira's eyes grew watery. "Does Inuyasa not love Akira?"

"I love ya, squirt." He said gruffly.

"But… why will you not kiss Akira?"

_Go give her a kiss, Inuyasha._

_But what if I hurt her?!_

_Inuyasha, don't be a baka. You kiss me and don't hurt me._

_That's different!_

_So? You don't hurt me, and you won't hurt her._

_But…_

_Do it. Please?_

_Well…. Keh. Guess I ain't got much of a choice, do I?_

She knew he wasn't actually mad. He loved Akira like she was his own kid, and was simply scared he would hurt her. Humans are terribly fragile things, after all.

Inuyasha leaned over the side of the crib and gave Akira a kiss just like Kagome had, patting her on the head. "Night, kid."

"Night Inuyasa." She cooed, shutting her eyes. She was out like a light, deep in sleep by the time Inuyasha had returned to Kagome's side.

"She's… so… kawaii." Kagome wailed, though she was careful of her volume.

"You think everything is cute."

She sent him a small glare. "Inuyasha, I do not!"

Before it could turn into a fight that would reach the kid's ears, Inuyasha switched his tactic. "Maybe not everything, but I can name a long list."

"I bet you can't give me five things." She shot back, though with a softer tone, as she shut the light off and closed the door. The pair started down the stairs.

"Let's see… there's Akira," She nodded. "My ears," She blushed, and nodded. "Kirara in her small form," She reluctantly nodded. "All babies, actually." Another nod. "And, last but not least, that part of the moving pictures when Alliadan gave Jazzmen a flower. I heard you squel."

"It's Aladin and Jasmine."

"I still win."

"Resisting urge to S-I-T you."  
He chuckled.

"A whole new world!" Souta was singing at the top of his voice.

"A brand new place I've never been!" Pisu joined in.

All four boys harmonized, singing at the same time. "But when we're WAY up here, it's crystal clear! And now I'm in a whole new world with YOU!"

"GUYS!" Kagome yelled. She had a headache; the boys weren't quiet singers. In an instant everyone was quiet, looking up at Kagome in wondering. She sighed. "Let's get some dessert, and then we'll play some sort of board game, okay?"

"Dessert!" Souta and Otoko fist-bumped.

"DESSERT!" The twins roared.

_More sugar? What am I thinking?!_

.

Short, yes. But I have homework! Forgive me, friends.


	10. Sickness, bed time, and the girls again

First off- Happy Halloween! Well… in a couple days. I've got to admit, I'm thinking this is going to be an awesome Halloween. I'm going as Lt. Riza Hawkeye from Full Metal Alchemist, if my costume ever gets here. -_- Yeah. Anyway, it seems I will stay true to my word and at least update once a week. Sorry about the tiny chapter back there….

.

Desert was not to be found anywhere. There were no popsicles in the freezer. There was no candy hidden in the cupboards. There were no cookies hanging out in the kitchen. There was nothing.

The boys all pouted as they looked up at Kagome from their places at the table, all with looks begging for something to be done about the appealing lack of desert.

It tore at Kagome's heart, it really did. Seeing all those sad faces. But on the other hand, half of her was doing an internal cheer routine. They wouldn't get more sugar, and they wouldn't be hyper, and all would be as it should.

One problem. Inuyasha would stop at nothing to get ahold of the ice cram Souta had informed him of. And so it appeared, that things were about to get a little crazy.

"Sorry, guys, but I just can't find anything." Kagome sat down, frowning.

Inuyasha was up and prowling behind her. "Kagomw, we have to do something, anything. We have to get this ice cream stuff." He had a look of complete determination set on his face.

Kagome had learned to recognize a man on a mission. And Inuyasha was undoubtedly a man on a mission in that moment. Nothing would stop him. Nothing. "Inuyasha…"

"There has to be some way!"

"Fine." Kagome caved. "We'll go to the store and get some."

Cheers rang out, the boys all happy to see desert was not lost. There would be ice cream, or Inuyasha wasn't the best cousin and brother in the world. Which, of course, he was.

"We have to stay and watch them, though!"

"Otoko, keep an eye on things. We'll be back soon."

"Inuyasha! You can't just-"

"You can count on me, Inuyasha!"

"Good. Let's go Kagome."  
"Inuyasha!" Kagome protested verbally, but nonetheless she hopped up on Inuyasha's back, her arms going around his neck. She frowned when his hands clasped her thighs, realizing they really were leaving. _Let's make this fast._

_They'll be fine, Kagome._

_They better be, or you and I are going to get killed._

_We'll hurry back._

Kagome directed Inuyasha to the nearest store with her mind, reveling in the wind against her face. She loved the feeling of the crisp air caressing her skin, whispering in her ears. The sight of the city made her dizzy with the amount there was to see.

Actually, now that she thought about it, it made her really dizzy. "Inuyasha, land please!"

He came down from the air, crouching down on the sidewalk and helping her off of his back with a worried face. "Kagome, are you okay?"

"Just a little dizzy. The lights and the speed…" Kagome trailed off, a hand going up to her stomach. "I don't feel so good…"

Inuyasha barely had time to move out of the way before she hurled onto the sidewalk, expelling the ramen from earlier all over the concrete at her feet. Inuyasha didn't know what to do other than to hold her hair back from her face as he looked on in panic.

"Kagome, what's wrong?"

"I think I'm coming down with something." Her hand moved up to her head, feeling the skin on her forehead. "Do I have a fever?"

He moved her hand aside and felt her head himself. "You're a little warm."

"I probably just need to lay down for a bit."

"Do you want to head back?"

"No." She shook her head. "We're getting ice cream."

"If you're sure…"

"I'm sure."

Inuyasha nodded hesitantly, crouching down again and letting Kagome on to his back. She climbed on, her head falling on his shoulder as her arms went limb. She was suddenly feeling tired, like she had been working all day without a break.

Inuyasha walked this time, like a normal person would, passing people on the streets. Some people didn't give them a second glance, but a couple looked over at them with faces telling they thought the pair was adorable. An elderly couple on a bench watched after them, the two whispering to each other about how the couple looked just like they had when they were younger.

Inuyasha walked into a store, as Kagome told him to, nodding once at the man running the cash register. Kagome glanced up and recognized him as the poor soul that had been working the day of the school festival when she and the girls had stormed in and bought everything the store had to offer.

Evidentially, the guy remembered her, too. "Uh, we, uh, have a limit on how much you can buy now." He said nervously. "You have to leave at least three of each thing we have, Miss."

"We're just getting ice cream." She said with a week smile.

"Oh, okay then."

Kagome directed Inuyasha back to the freezers and then had him grab a bin of cookie dough ice cream, holding it with the hand not supporting her by holding her up under her rear.

He came up to the check out, as she told him to, and put the ice cream on the counter. The guy picked it up, scanned it, and then put it in a bag. He asked for the price, which Kagome paid easily, and then told them both to have a good night.

Inuyasha left the store, walking back the way they had come.

"Oh my gosh!"

"Kagome?!"

Kagome and Inuyasha looked over their shoulders, starring at the two girls behind them.

_How do they find me like this?!_

_I'm telling you, Kagome, they're demons. It has to be it._

Evidentially, the persons they were speaking about happened to be Yuka and Eri, who were both in little brown skirts and different blouses. Kagome sighed, wondering what they were going to make of Inuyasha.

Why? Well, both girls had totally forgotten about the night they had all been kidnapped. Kagome had called them up when she returned, and not one of them remembered the event. It baffled Kagome, but she had to admit that it sort of made sense. Her family remembered Inuyasha, but the rest of the world seemed to forget about him fairly easily. Inuyasha had once been on the news, saving people all over Japan on his way to Kagome's school. But they had forgotten about him a couple days later. Kagome figured it had to do with the timeline- he was from the past, so people in the present would forget about him. She wasn't sure why people in the past remembered her if she was from the future, but no one really knew why the pair could travel between time periods anyway. Some things were just better left alone.

"Kagome! Where have you been?" The girls rushed to catch up with Kagome and her mate, both smiling.

"Oh, you know… the hospital and such. I'm fine now, though, just tired."

The girls both nodded, Eri then giving Inuyasha a small frown. "Oh, hi. I didn't realize you and Kagome where still together…"

"Keh."

Kagome sighed, peeved at her friends for being prejudice. "Yeah. We're actually-"

_Don't push it Kagome. You don't want them all over you._

_Oh… yeah._

"-going steady."

"Hm. Well… okay." Eri gave Kagome a look that promised a conversation about the subject in the near future.

"Anyway, we have to be going now, girls. We're baby-sitting."

"Oh." Yuka grinned. "Well have fun. We'll call you later Kagome."

"Alright."

"Actually, maybe we could drop by?"

"Well, I don't-"

Kagome was interrupted by a shout from Eri's mom. "Girls, let's go!"

"Coming!" The two shouted back.

"See you, Kagome!"

And then the two were gone.

_Yeah. Those two are creepy._

_You're one to talk, dog-boy. Now come on, we have to get going._

_Keh. I know that, wench._

_You can go fast now. I'm feeling better._

_Feh. Fine._

They were back home in a flash, Inuyasha actually using the door for once.

They ran to the kitchen, proudly slamming the container of ice cream on the table.

"I present to you!" Kagome crowed, pulling down the sack. "Ice cream!"

_Did you hit your head?_

_S-i-t, you say?_

_Uh, I love you?_

_Hmm. Good thing, too._

The boys descended on the ice cream like locusts, Inuyasha instantly taking a liking to it. Now, of course, he said it was not as good as ramen, but that was to be expected. Nothing compared to ramen with Inuyasha. Ramen was the food of the gods, the ambrosia and nectar, the golden honey, the manna from haven, the dish of cream… yeah, you get the picture.

After they were done Kagome told them they could stay up for one more hour doing whatever they wanted. She also told them they would have to take down the fort.

She took pictures first, documenting the mansion made from pillows, but after many teary goodbyes it was dissembled. Things returned to their places, all the boys pitching in, until things were clean and in order once more.

"Now, one hour boys. If you're not in bed by then I'll send down Inuyasha."

"I'm not an attack dog, wench!"

"Everyone understand?" She asked, ignoring her hanyou.

"Yep!"

"Sure thing."

"Okay."

"No problem."

Yokeru had already gone to bed after taking a shower, so Kagome just told the boys to put the covers back on her mother's naked bed without waking the girl.

"I'm going to bed now guys. See you all in the morning." She smiled, heading up the stairs.

"Okay, night Kagome!"

"Night sis."

"See you tomorrow Kagome."

_Are you coming to bed, too, Inuyasha?_

_You're not feeling well?_

_I'll live._

_Yeah. I'm coming with you._

The two went up to bed, closing the door carefully behind them. Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand so that she wouldn't have to turn on the lights, letting his sense of sight guide her through the room and to the bed.

She took her top off, throwing it on the ground, and then shimmied out of her skirt.

Inuyasha smirked at her, wiggling his eyebrows like Miroku often did.

_Perv._

_You're my mate! It's not being perverted to appreciate my mate's body. I'm no Miroku._

_Well… you have a point. Miroku appreciates his mates- wife's- body a little too much if you ask me, though._

Inuyasha snorted, smirking in the dark.

She rolled her eyes, nonetheless, and grabbed her pajamas from her drawer, being quiet so that she wouldn't wake Akira.

Inuyasha just did what he always did; he took off the top layer of his robes, setting them by her desk.

He held up the covers and invited a now fully-clothed Kagome underneath, letting her curl up against him.

_Night, 'Gome._

_Night, Yasha.  
_.

Thanks for reading! In the next chapter there will be much more funny and less pointless-ness. Yep. So… happy Halloween! Chapters will get longer again in the future, too. Thank you all again.


	11. Still Sick and The Visitor

Heeeey! It's me, your deviousness! Oh, by the way, I just want to say that I'm really ecstatic about getting likes on my facebook page. I'm a page called Darksknight on there, as well. Thanks!

.

It was the middle of the night. Inuyasha never woke up in the middle of the night, for absolutely no reason at all.

Something was wrong.

He first thought was Kagome, but a quick sniff told him she was fine. Her scent was a little off, but that was only because she was sick. And he could feel her right next to him.

A split second later he realized that there was someone crying softly. His ears found that the crying was coming from the crib next to their bed. He sat up, looking over in panic.

"Akira?" He asked.

"I-Inuyasa?" She whimpered back.

"What's wrong, kid?"

"I'm scared, Inuyasa!"

Inuyasha slipped out of bed, Kagome faintly stirring behind him. He padded over to the crib, looking down inside. Akira's face was flushed a little, and her breathing was a bit heavy. Big balls of tears streamed down her face, her lips popped out and trembling.

She held her arms out to him- a silent plea to be picked up.

With a small smile Inuyasha scooped the girl up, holding her securely to his chest. "Hey, kid, it's okay."

"I had a bad dream!"

Okay… what was he supposed to do about that? "Uh, well, what happened?"

"I was all alone!" She wailed. "I couldn't find you or 'Gome! And Jafar was trying to get me."

_Great. Leave it to Kagome to find a movie that will give a kid nightmares._ "Oh, well, he's gone now."

"No! He made the monsters come to get me! They're under my crib!"

"Monsters?" Demons, perhaps? Suddenly he was all business. "Stay here, kid. I'll get them." He set her down by his mate on their bed, and then crouched down. Slowly he prowled forward, trying to smell any thing that was in the room. There was nothing, but he was never too careful.

He suddenly shot forward, diving under the crib. He heard Akira gasp from where she watched.

There were no monsters, nor demons.

"Did you get them?!"

But… "Ah! It's a big monster!"

"No!"

"But…" He punched and kicked. "I got it!" He roared, pushing himself out from under the crib.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome slurred, half asleep. She sat up and groggily blinked at him.

"Sorry." He smiled sheepishly, shrugging.

"Yay! Inuyasa got the bad monster!" She hopped up, flinging her arms out with sparkling eyes. "I'm safe forever now!"

"Uh, yep. Sure you are, kid."

_Why you wake me sleep…_ Kagome thought, her mind sleep-scatted.

_Uh… go back to sleep, kioshi. You'll hurt yourself._

That woke her up a little. "Are you calling me stupid?" She asked out loud.

Inuyasha realized his mistake a second to late. He knew that A- you don't mess with a tired woman, especially Kagome, and B- Kagome didn't think when she was half-asleep.

"Sit boy." She said tiredly, flopping back into bed.

Akira watched in confusion as Inuyasha hit the floor again, cracking his jaw on the cold wood floor.

The hanyou glared up at his mate through narrowed eyes. _What the fuck, Kagome?! I was just kidding around!_

She didn't answer, she was already asleep.

With a growl Inuyasha pushed up off of the ground, stalking up to the bed. "Okay, runt, get back in bed. Play times over."

The little girl shook her head. "No! I wanna stay here!"

"Kid…" He reigned in his temper, rubbing his temples. "Get in bed."

She pulled the bambi-eyes, giving him a look as imploring as any toddler could pull. "P-pwease? I just want a sleep over!"

He sighed tiredly, dragging a hand down his face. "Fine."

"Yay!" The girl yelled, clapping.

That woke Kagome up, again, and this time she sat up tiredly, but not looking annoyed. "What… what time is it?"

A fully formed sentence- good sign. "I don't know. Kagome-sit-Inuyasha-for-no-reason-at-all-time seems to be any second of the day." He growled out.

"Huh?" She blinked. "I sat you?"

"Ask the floor- I think it's tired of my face just as much as I'm tired of it."

"Oh, Inuyasha, I'm so sorry!" She said, looking genuinely apologetic. "I'll make it up to you; I promise!"

Well… as weird as it was that she was sorry… "Fine."

"Come back to bed. We'll talk about in the morning, right?"

"Yeah, talk! In the morning!" Akira helped. "Sleeping time!"

"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha tersely climbed back into bed, begrudgingly huddling up against the wall.

"Are you sleeping with us, Akira?"

""Uh-huh. Inuyasa got the monsters, but I still have to stay here with you guys."

"Oh, he did, did he?" Kagome's leg shifted under the covers, rubbing Inuyasha's. _Come over here. I'm not mad anymore._

_Well I'm pissed._

_I'm sorry. Come on, please? I'm really cold…_

_Keh. _He rolled his eyes, but turned over and slipped a hand over his mate's waist. He pulled her against his back, happy to see she had already moved her hair. The last thing he wanted was a face-full of her hair when he was trying to breath and fall asleep.

_You're such a sweetheart._

_Thanks. That's just what every self-respecting man wants to hear._ He thought back sarcastically. To contrast the thought he nuzzled her neck, smiling as Kagome held the covers up for Akira to crawl under.

"Night-night! I love you!" Akira chimed, snuggly pressed against Kagome.

"I love you too, Akira."

"Inuyasa loves me, too, huh Kagome?"

Kagome softly laughed. "Yes, Inuyasha loves you, too."

"But he loves you more." Akira giggled. Then suddenly the girl turned deadly serious. "You have to get married super soon. Because if you're in love you have to get married. And then you have to make babies and get pregnant. Okay, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed, and Inuyasha bit back a laugh. "O-okay, sweetie." Kagome managed.

"Night-night, Gome."

Soon after that the three fell asleep, snuggled together like a family.

~o0o~

"No way! Come back here right now, you stupid brats!"

"Catch us if you can!"

_"The ape is a majestic creature; bold, strong, and intelligent."_

"Hold 'em up, sucka!"

"I think it's clear, I've won."

"Wait, what?! A full house?!"

"You stupid little brats! Give me back my magazines!"

"Ooooh, look! Guys without shirts."

"Oooooh! Someone's in loooooove."

"Get back here NOW!"

_"Watch as the male approaches the female. He's confident, but here comes another suitor. A confrontation is inevitable- both are vying for the females attention."_

"You dirty cheater! No way!"

"I won fair and square. Now hand over the chips!"

"You little twerps! Give my stuff back!"

"Nah."  
"No way."

_"The males both turn aggressive, but in the end it is the bigger ape who wins the affection of the female. The male is ready to take his prize. He calls out to her, initiating-"_

"THERE! You had cards in your sleave!"

"How did those get there…"

"Ah! Don't read that!"

"…And I just don't know which boy to pick! Sign, Abby."

"What does 'rut' mean, anyway?"

"Beats me."

"Ah! Guys, give it back!"

_"The ritual over, both go there separate ways. Life will be hard for the female, but she is built to survive."_

"Could someone wake Kagome up? And tell her-"

"YOU CHEATED!"

"I did not!"

Kagome had enough. She had been laying there, trying to block out the noise outside her door, since the TV had been turned on. She just couldn't go back to sleep though, in between the documentary on apes, Souta and Otoko's card game, and the twins thievery of Yokeru's magazine, she could only close her eyes in frustration.

But enough was enough. "Inuyasha." She poked his hand, which was at her hip. "Wake up."

"Waisit?" He slurred.

"Go yell at them, please." She asked, cringing when her mother raised her voice, trying to yell over the chaos.

"Why me?" He asked, throwing a leg over hers and snuggling back into the mattress. "You're the scary one."

"Inuyasha…"

He recognized the threatening tone. "I'm going, I'm going." He got up, pushing off of the bed. "Where's my-"

"Just go." Kagome answered, knowing he was about to ask where his clothes were. She didn't care if he went out without a shirt on, so no one else would ether.

"Keh." He stomped over to the door and yanked it open, sticking out his head to take a survey of the chaos. Finding no easy way to shut everyone up other than the usual, he shrugged before opening his mouth and yelling. "Everyone shut up!"

People froze, turning to look at him in surprise.

"Kagome is trying to sleep." He explained.

There were few nods, and couple people said they'd keep it down. No adults were there except for Mrs. Higurashi. Said woman hurried over to him, smiling.

"We're all going out for the day. Do you and Kagome want to come?"

_Hey, Kagome, want to-_

_No. I'm sick._

"She's sick." He answered, leaning against the doorframe.

"Oh, is she okay?"

_Are you-_

_Fine._

"She'll live."

"Okay. Well, you'll be happy to know that we're taking the kids out. I don't know what we're going to do about-"

_Inuyasha, I need you!_

"Hold on." He turned from the door, bolting into the room. Kagome weekly lifted her arms, leaning up in bed. He scooped her up, looking down at her in concern. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Bucket." She gasped out.

"Bucket?" His confusion was answered a second later, when she vomited into her cupped hands. "Oh… bucket."

"What's-"

Inuyasha looked over his shoulder at Kagome's mother. "Bucket."

Apparently this was some sort of Higurashi code, because the mother ran from the room without a second word.

Kagome moaned, little tears slipping from her eyes.

_What's the matter? What hurts?_

_I'm sorry I puked on you…_

Inuyasha sat her on his lap, turning to sit on the bed. He ignored the smell of the vomit, though it was strong enough to make him a little sick to his stomach.

_You're fine, wench. Now tell me what's wrong._

_I just… feel sick._

_Wow. What a fucking amazing answer. _

Kagome's mother came back into the room, holding a big bowl. She rushed over to her daughter and her son-in-law, holding the bowl out. Kagome emptied her hands, her eyes shut tight.

"Is that better?" Mrs. Higurashi asked kindly, pushing the hair out of her daughter's face.

"I think-" Kagome was cut off when food came rushing back up from her stomach. She leaned over the bowl, moaning when she was done. She huddled into her mate.

"You poor thing." Her mother cooed. The woman looked up at Inuyasha, worried. "Maybe we'll stay here..."

"No, mom, it's okay." Kagome said. "Inuyasha can take care of me."

"Are you sure? I feel really bad just leaving you…"

"Please, mom, just go. I'll feel even worse if you stay. I don't want to be the reason you miss time with your sister and brother- you hardly ever see them. I'll be fine."

"You're positive?"

"Yes, Mama. I'm sure. Go have fun, okay?"

"Okay… if that's what you want…" The woman stood. "My number's on the fridge."

"I know. Have fun."

The woman nodded, looking a little unsure. She turned to Inuyasha. "Don't be afraid to call me if you need me, okay?"

He nodded, holding his mate to his chest.

"We'll be back by… well, before dinner. I can't say for sure- we're thinking about going to an amusement park…"

"Okay, Mama. See you when you get back."

She nodded, then looked at the bowl in her hand. "Do you still need this?"

"Put it on the end of the bed." She answered, her head leaning on Inuyasha's shoulder. He was rocking her back and forth without realizing it, comforting her on instinct.

"Bye, Kagome, dear. I'll call to check on you later. Take care of her, Inuyasha. I'll have my cellphone on if you need me."

Both nodded, and then listened as slowly the house grew more and more quiet as the family all headed outside. The door finally shut for the last time, the cars all driving off soon after that.

"Are they gone?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah."

"Will you help me stand? I want to wash my hands off. Oh, I hope I didn't get Akira sick…"

"She didn't smell any different this morning." Instead of helping Kagome stand Inuyasha carefully stood with her in his arms, walking to the bathroom.

Kagome didn't protest.

"Did anyone else smell sick?"

"No."

She sighed. "Just my luck.

The pair shimmied into the bathroom, where Inuyasha carefully set her on her feet. She leaned into him as she reached out and washed her hands, afterwards cupping her hands and bring water to her face. She took a drink, swishing and spitting the water back into the sink. After that she grabbed her toothbrush, and paste, and got to work on cleaning her mouth.

The whole time Inuyasha kept massaging her shoulders, trying to be discrete about smelling her. He was trying to figure out what was wrong with her, but so far he couldn't figure much out other than the fact that her scent had changed.

Kagome spit for the last time, setting her toothbrush down. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Inuyasha's torso. "I'm feeling a bit better. Can we go eat?"

"You really want to eat something?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You'll just barf it back up again."

She scowled. "So? I'm still hungry."

"Well, if that's what you want…"

He went to pick her up, but she stopped him. "Let me walk."

"Well, if that's what you want…" He said again.

She shot him a look. "Don't do that."

He knew what she was talking about- she hated it when he said the same thing twice in a row. "Well, if that's what you want…" Not to mention thrice.

She just rolled her eyes, starting off for the kitchen like she had never been sick in the first place.

He shook his head, starting after her. He followed Kagome into the kitchen, taking a seat at the table when she went to the cabinet. He was perched so that at the slightest indication he could rush to her side.

Kagome grabbed a box of cerial, the carton of milk, and two bowls. She came back to the table, sitting down by her best friend. "Here." She handed him a bowl.

"Thanks…"

She poured herself a mountain of multi-colored flakes, drowning them in a river of milk. With a spoon that she seemed to produce from mid-air she started to wolf the food down, almost inhaling it.

"Are you okay?"

"Hmm?" She looked over at him, her mouth full.

"You're eating like…" He searched for a suitable expression. "Like me."

She swallowed. "Am not."

"Keh. You are, too!"

"Not." She answered, going back to swallowing cereal.

Because it was a stupid thing to fight about, Inuyasha let the subject drop.

It was almost noon- the pair had slept for a long time. Kagome finished up her food right after Inuyasha did, and then requested that they watch some TV since she was still feeling a little funny.

Inuyasha didn't protest- having Kagome draped over him while he lazed about the couch wasn't the worst way to waste the afternoon. He would complain that they needed to be out looking for jewel shards, but Kagome was sick and he didn't want to make her feel bad.

In the middle of a movie called _Night of the Ninja, _which he had played the video game for, an unexpected nock was heard at the door.

Kagome looked up over the back of the couch. "Who could that be…?"

Inuyasha took a smell from the air, and then glared at the door. _Damn it…_

.

Cliff hanger? Sort of… I'll update fast-ish. By the way, thank you so much to the people who have been reviewing this. You guys are the best! And to the ones who just read- I hope to one day hear from you, because everyone on here seems to be pretty cool, but for now I'll say thanks for reading!


	12. Awkward, anyone?

First off- good job CityOfFallenAngels! Way to guess right on the spot, who our visitor is! Oh, and look at me, updating fast! I bet someone just had a heart attack- due to his or her surprise at my update pace. Sorry, whoever that was. I hope you make a full recovery. (I really am crazy, aren't I? Yeah…)

.

"Who could that be?" Kagome asked, looking over at the door.

A brief silence followed, and then another tentative nock.

"I'll get it." Kagome said, rolling off of Inuyasha's chest.

"No, you're sick, stay here."

"I'm sick- not crippled." She grumbled, but stayed on the couch nonetheless. As he stood she sighed, leaning back into the couch. "Open the door, say hello, and then find out what they want. Cover your ears, too. Be nice, please."

"I'm always nice." He defended, grabbing Souta's baseball cap off of the hook in the entry way as he passed.

_Yeah, right._

_I heard that, wench._

Inuyasha grabbed the door handle, not planning on being nice at all. There was something familiar about the smell of the man outside, and the familiarity wasn't the good sort. He yanked open the door, glaring at the man standing just outside of his mate's house. "What the hell do you want?"

_Inuyasha! That wasn't nice, baka!_

"Uh- um, hi." The boy was a little taller than Kagome, his hair a light floppy brown. He had big huge eyes that looked like they belonged to a girl, and a fruity smell that went with the eyes. "Is Higurashi home?"

"What do you want with Kagome?" Inuyasha growled.

"Is that Hojo?" Kagome yelled from the couch.

"No, it's the houshi!" Inuyasha yelled back sarcastically.

"Let him in!"

"I don't think so."

"Inuyasha! Let. Him. In!"

Hojo fidgeted nervously in the doorway, not sure whom the man before him was or what was going on.

"Keh. Fine." Inuyasha left the doorway, heading back to the couch where his mate was sprawled out. She was in her pajamas- the red shorts and white spaghetti shirt that he liked so much. He flopped down on the couch, pulling her body to partially sprawl over his lap. He was not going to let the sorry little whelp at the door get the wrong idea- Kagome was _his_.

Hojo walked across the threshold, shutting the door behind him, and awkwardly came into the living room. He looked at Kagome, his gaze lingering on the girl's legs just a second too long. Inuyasha growled, making the boy's eyes snap away from the legs of the woman.

"Si- ur, have a seat, Hojo."

_Close call, wench._

_Sorry._

Hojo sat down across from Kagome and Inuyasha, setting a plastic bag in his lap. "Uh, well, hi Higurashi."

_Awkward…_ "Hey Hojo. What's up?"

_What's up? The boy's not _that_ stupid is he, Kagome?_

_It's a figure of speech. _

"Oh, well Eri and Yuka told me that you were filling a little under the weather. They both said you could use a visit, but that they were both too busy."

_They work fast._

_I'm telling you, Kagome, they're demons! It's the only explanation!_

To Hojo, Kagome said; "Yes, I'm sick. But it's okay. Inuyasha's here to take care of me."_ Plus the stuff he givse me actually works…_

_Liver. It fixes everything._

_Huh? What do you mean, liver? I was talking about the potent you made me._

_Uh…_

"That's, um, good to hear." He suddenly brightened, smiling. "I brought you some things from my family's shop, though. Here." He fished around inside his bag, then produced a bottle of some type of dark liquid. "Manuka tree honey. It's really good for you. And-" Another bottle, with clear liquid. "-Manuka tree oil." He handed both over to Kagome.

"Uh… wow, Hojo." She said, faking enthusiasm. "I don't know what to say." _And you, Inuyasha! What do you mean, 'uh'? What does liver have to do with anything?_

_Uh…_

"It's no problem, Higurashi." He smiled.

"Oh, Hojo, please. We're friends, you can call me Kagome."

_Don't encourage him!_

_I'm not! I'm being friendly!_

"O-oh. Okay, Kagome."

_Now see what you did?_ Inuyasha thought. He then looked up at Hojo, running a hand through his mate's hair without realizing it. "Okay, you gave your gift. Don't let the door hit you on the way out."

Hojo blinked in surprise.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome hissed, narrowing her eyes at him.

Somewhere inside of the poor boy there must have been a tiny, teeny, microscopic bit of courage. "And just who might you be?"

"I'm sorry, Hojo." Kagome answered, sitting up and glaring at her mate. "This is Inuyasha. He's rude."

"Oh." Hojo looked over at Inuyasha. "What is your relationship with Kagome?"

_Oh, no. He didn't just ask that, did he?_ Kagome wailed in her head.

_Sure did. _Inuyasha smirked. "I'm her mate." He said. "Though I suppose you might call it something else."

"Huh?"

Kagome just sat there, tight-lipped as she blushed.

"Well, I don't know…" Inuyasha trailed off. "What would you call it…."

"Uh, what do you mean, 'mate'?" Hojo asked, a little pale.

"Well, we rut every-"

"Inuaysah!" Kagome yelled, mortified.

Hojo grew even paler. "Oh. I see. So you are her boyfriend, then?"

"Actually, I think the term was 'husband', but I could be wrong." Inuyasha answered, giving Kagome a grin.

_You are _so_ dead._

_I'll deal with you later. _Inuyasha promised. _For now, just watch the show._

Hojo looked like he was going to throw up. "H-how long have you been married?"

"I dunno. A fourth a year?"

"I s-see."

Kagome just sat there, still blushing madly. "Uh, sorry Hojo. Is there anything I could get you? You look a little pale…"

"I'm fine, Higurashi." He stopped, and then laughed like he was sick. "I-I guess that's not your name anymore, is it?"

"Uh, yeah, it's Kagome Taisho." Kagome said, using part of Inuyasha's father's name. "And this is Inuyasha…. I think I already told you that."

"Uh, yeah. Well, um, congratulations…"

Kagome and Hojo both just awkwardly nodded, while Inuyasha sat smirking. "So, now that you see she's not available, because she's mine, you'll be leaving?"

"Inuyasha…" Kagome growled, her eye twitching.

Hojo blinked, and then nervously laughed, rubbing the back of his neck. "Uh, I guess he is right, though. I should be going…"

"Damn strait."

"Uh, yeah…" Hojo got up, leaving his gifts on the table before the two. He smiled awkwardly at Kagome. "Well, if you need me, Kagome, you know where to find me…"

"Thanks, Hojo." Kagome said, trying to clear the air of the awkward atmosphere. "I'll keep that in mind." Kagome stood, to shake his hand or something, just to let him know she still considered him a friend. As soon as she stood, though, the whole world swam.

Inuyasha sensed it immediately, throwing himself to his feet, and then grabbing a conveniently placed bowl from off the coffee table in front of them. He managed to thrust the bowl in front of his mate right before she expelled the contents of her stomach.

Hojo watched with wide eyes as Kagome heaved, Inuyasha worriedly pulling back her hair and pressing his body into her own.

Hojo knew he didn't have a chance with Kagome. He could see that as clear as day- just by watching the two before him navigate around each other. They were binary stars- orbiting one another and never parting. Each was the center of the other's universe.

Kagome moaned, leaning into Inuyasha. Her hand went up to her head as she blinked tiredly. She had finally stopped throwing up, and now she looked like she was ready to pass out.

Inuyasha set the bowl down and pulled his miko to his chest, sinking back into the couch as he held her in his lap. He rubbed her back with one hand, the other snuggly fitted at her waist. "You okay, wench?" He asked softly, forgetting their company for a moment.

"I'm okay." She whispered back.

Hojo took a step forward. He didn't care if his love was unrequited- he would be there for Kagome. "What's wrong? Are you sick?"

Kagome waved his concern away with a flick of her wrist. "I'm fine, Hojo, really. It's just a stomach bug or something."

"Do you have a fever?"

Inuyasha didn't like Hojo, but it appeared that the boy knew what he was talking about. And if he could help Kagome… "No, she doesn't." He ground out.

"Is anyone else sick? It could be food poisoning."

"No, just me. We all had ramen last night."

"Hmm." Hojo sat back down, suddenly all business. "When did this start?"

"Last night, right, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, looking back over her shoulder at him.

"Yeah." He rested his chin on her shoulder; happy to have her warm head lean into his cheek. "Last night after dinner."

"Huh. And no one else is sick?"

He was letting the guy help, but he still didn't like Hobo or whatever his name was. "That's what we just said."

"Oh, yeah." Hojo laughed. "Well, what else is wrong? Besides your stomach?"

"My head hurts a little…" Kagome trailed off. "I don't even feel sick anymore. It just comes and goes."

"That's odd."

"I guess so…"

"Would you mind if I stayed here for a little while longer, Higur- I mean, Kagome?" Hojo asked. "Just to see if I can figure out what you're sick with? We don't want you back in the hospital…"

_Are you okay with Hojo staying, Inuyasha?_

_Hell. No._

_Well, I'll just send him away then-_

_Wait._

_What?_

_… Can he really help you?_

_I think so, yes._

_Well… I guess… he can stay… _

_Oh._ Surprise was thick in her tone._ Really?_

_Yeah… but you better not get his hopes up! You're mine!_

She smiled, amused. _Got it, Yash._

"Yes, Hojo, you can stay." Kagome stretched, craning her neck. She was a little stiff, but that always happened when she was sick.

"Thank you, Kagome."

"Uh-huh." She reached over and grabbed the TV remote, and then tossed it to him. "Nock yourself out."

"Uh, okay."

She turned to her mate, stretching in his lap. "Inuyasha, will you take me to bed?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Wow, even with your friend here-"

"Not like that you perv!" She yelled. She blushed deep red, not looking at Hojo. "You are hanging out with Miroku _way _too much." She said.

He shrugged, still smirking.

Kagome sighed. "Let's try this again." She smiled, politely, and looked up at Inuyasha. "Inuyasha, would you please carry me to my room, place me on my mattress, and then maybe give me a massage?"

"No."

"Why not?!"

"You're room smells like puke."

"Oh." She blinked. "Well, I suppose that's a good reason…"

"Speaking of puke, I'm taking this bowl and emptying it." Inuyasha slipped Kagome off of his lap. He stood and grabbed said bowl, heading for the kitchen. "I'll be right back." _Have fun with Hobo, Kagome ._He taunted._ I'm sure I've made things really weird between you two._

_Jerk._

_Keh. He's probably thinking about me bedding you as we-_

"Sit." Kagome muttered, a bit surprised to hear the word pass her lips. Nonetheless, though, he deserved it. So she allowed herself to smile a little when she heard a thump in the room over and then a loud yelp along with a couple profane words.

"So, uh, Kagome…" Hojo started, blushing like a school-girl.

"Yes, Hojo, what is it?" She used her patent voice- the one she used when talking to small children.

"I was thinking…"

"Yes, Hojo?" Her tone stayed patent, though this time a tiny bit of her exasperation showed through.

"Um… never mind." He finally said, sealing his lips and staring at the TV with a deep blush.

_What's up with him?_ She thought to herself.

Inuyasha came back in then, scowling. He sat on the opposite end of the couch from Kagome, sending her a mild glare. "Thanks, Kagome." He muttered dryly.

For some reason, though, the glare really hurt. She found herself fighting off tears all of the sudden. "P-please don't be mad at me." She stammered.

"Huh?" Inuyasha looked over at her in alarm. He saw the tears in her eyes and rushed over to her side. "Are you okay?"

"I'm sorry!" Kagome wailed. "Please don't be mad at me! I didn't really mean too, it just happened!"

"W-what's the matter with you? It's fine, Kagome, I forgive you."

"But I was so mean to you!" She blubbered. "How could I do that to you?! You are my b-best friend! And my mate, and… and I was so mean!" The tears started to fall.

Inuyasha, and Hojo behind him, just stared at the girl- bewildered.

"K-kagome. It's okay! It's fine, really!" Inuyasha moved up and pulled the girl into his lap, holding her head against his shoulder. "I promise you, I'm not mad at you."

"R-really?" He tears stopped.

"Yes, I promise."

She sniffed. "Okay."

Inuyasha let out a breath.

She suddenly perked. "I'm hungry." She announced, then bound out of his lap and into the kitchen.

"What… what the hell?"

Hojo was pale. "I think… I think my guess was right."

Inuyasha looked back at him, unimpressed. "Huh?"

Hojo gulped. "Well you mentioned…" He trailed off.

"What?" Inuyasha snapped.

"Oh." Hojo snapped back to reality. "You m-mentioned s-s-sex." He stammered, blushing bright red.

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, damn good, too."

Hojo blushed even redder. "Well, uh, I think-"

"Inuyasha!" Kagome suddenly yelled.

Inuyasha was up and running to her before anyone could blink. "What? What is it?! What's wrong?"

"Look!" Kagome giggled, pointing at herself. She had two chopsticks in her mouth, hanging down from where they had become trapped between her gums and lips. "I'm a walwus!" She announced through the chopsticks.

Inuyasha felt his brow twitch. "Wh-what?"

"I'm a walrus!" Kagome said again, before dissolving into a fit of laughter.

"Uh… did you hit your head?"

Hojo walked into the room, and surveyed the seen. He gulped. "Yep. I'm right."

"What? What's wrong with her?"

"I think… well…. I think…"

"Spit it out!"

Hojo took in a big breath of air. "I think she's pregnant!" He announced in a rush.

Inuyasha and Kagome both stopped, frozen.

"Wh-what?"

.

Well, you all guessed it. Yeah. No joke- every last one of you guessed it. I guess I'm not good at being discreet… -_- Anyway! I hope everyone enjoyed! I promise to update soon…. Keeping the promise, however, is a different matter all together. Though I'm stuck at home with pink-eye for the moment, so I might end up getting a lot more writen this week. Yes, I know, I'm sick way to often. It's weird. Review if you wish, it only brightens my day more than a second sun. (That's a lot, by the way.) Thanks for reading!


	13. All The Things I Fear

Inuyasha's reaction to the news was surprising. He didn't feint, he didn't get all excited, and he didn't book it. Instead, he turned to Kagome, grabbed her hand, and then let one hand fall to her stomach.

"Inuya-"

"Shh."

She was quiet. For a second everyone just stayed frozen, breaths barely breathed for fear of breaking the still.

Then Inuyasha's ears dropped. "I'm sorry…" He murmured.

"Sorry?" She asked, bewildered. "Why are you sorry?"

He fell to his knees, his face sinking in to her lap. She just sat in her chair, stunned.

Hojo coughed. "Um, do you, uh, want me to leave, Higurashi? I mean, Kagome?"

The miko nodded, still staring blankly into space.

"Uh, congratulations…" Hojo said, the words sounding like a question. He scurried from the room, happy to leave the tense atmosphere behind.

"Why are you sorry?" Kagome asked softly as soon as the boy had gone.

He said nothing. His arms reached up to wrap around her waist, as he just breathed in and out. His breath was hot on her thighs, his hair tickling her skin.

She softly started to stroke his head. "Please talk to me." She whispered.

"Hanyou." He said simply. The one word was all the explanation she needed.

"Are you afraid I'll be sunned?"

"The child. Hanyou."

"Huh?" It took her a moment, but then it all came slamming home. "Oh." Her child, a hanyou. Perhaps less than a hanyou in the eyes of the world. Her baby, her precious baby, would be hated. She found tears welling up in her eyes before she could stop them. "My poor baby…" She whimpered.

"I'm so sorry."

She continued to stroke his head, clutching a curled fist to her heart. "I… I mean… what are we going to do? We couldn't raise a child of demon blood here. If anyone found out…" She trailed off, pictures of a angel-like child with hair a silver as the stars pinned to a white table, scientists gather around, tears streaming from the baby's golden eyes as dog-ears nervously twitched on it's head. "But in your era…" The same baby, all alone, human children laughing and sneering as adults glared.

"I'm so sorry."

The hand that Kagome had at her heart fell down to her lap, and without her realizing it she placed it atop of her womb. "We'll… we'll just have to make the best of it." She finally said, grounding out the words in determination. "We can raise a baby in both worlds. Mostly yours, but the baby can come here, too, if things get too bad. Unless…" What if the child couldn't pass through the well?

"I'm so sorry."

"Stop apologizing!" She snapped. "Listen, Inuyasha, now is not a time to be sad!"

He clutched her tighter.

"This… this is a good thing! Who cares what the future will bring?!" She pushed away the bad images, and instead thought of the same child running through the grass, laughing wildly. Smiling, and giggling. She imagined the child in Akira's crib- resting beside her bed with Inuyasha curled up against her. She envisioned the child at the table, face covered in baby food. Suddenly she wasn't so sad anymore. "Inuyasha, this is a great thing! A baby is a wonderful thing! Do you know how excited I am? I'm going to be a mom!"

He said nothing.

"I mean, just think about it. Mama's right, your child will be the cutest. Though…" She suddenly frowned. "All we have to go off of is Hojo's assumption."

"No." He croaked. "The second the ningen said it, I figured it out. Your smell… it shifted. It's because you're with pup. That's why I couldn't tell what was wrong with you."

"I don't know, Yasha."

"You're already showing symptoms."

"This early? There are no symptoms this early though. I mean…" She trailed off. "Well, now that I think about it, my monthly 'friend' hasn't been around for a while… I didn't notice since we were so busy…"

"See?" He moped.

"But still! This early?"

He glared up at her, finally showing his face. "I don't know what you mean by, 'this early'. You could be, what, a couple months along? You may not be showing yet, but that's not 'early'."

She furrowed her brow. "Unless pregnancy has gotten longer since the feudal era, Inuyasha, I know what I'm talking about."

"Oh yeah? How long do women here go for?"

"Nine months."

He spluttered. "N-nine months?!"

"Uh… yeah."

"My mother was pregnant with me for four and a half moon cycles!"

"Only four and a half months?!" Kagome gasped.

"Well… I guess it makes since that demon pregnancy would be shorter…"

Kagome beamed. "I only have to be pregnant for four month!" She cheered.

"Actually, Kagome…" Inuyasha finally removed his face from her lap. "It changes all the time. The shortest terms are two months."

"Only two months?!" Kagome's eyes bulged, right before she did a fist-pump. "Yes!"

"Um…"

"Inuyasha, let's hurry up and go to the store! I want to buy a test!"

"They have tests for these kinds of things?"

"Yup! Now come on, let's go!"

~o0o~

"Yes! I know, I know. … No. … Uh-huh. … Yup! …. Yes, just you. … Okay, see you in a minute. … Bye!" Kagome hung up, setting the phone back in its cradle.

"Is your mother coming back here?" Inuyasha asked from where he lay on her bed, an arm thrown over his eyes.

"Uh-huh." Kagome flopped down on the bed, her head resting on her mate's bicep. "She's coming alone. The rest of the family are heading to that amusement park- but they're dropping Mama off on the way."

He grunted. Kagome didn't know if it was a good grunt or a bad grunt. She sighed, and slowly let her excitement cool. "Inuyasha… you don't mind this, do you?"

"Huh?"

"Well, I mean, you're not upset that you're going to be a father, are you?"

It was certain. Kagome was, indeed, pregnant. They had hurried to a near-by convenience store, where Kagome had bought the test. The woman at the cash register looked at it in surprise, since the woman new Kagome. She had never suspected that Kagome might get pregnant at such a young age. From what she knew, the girl hardly ever went out and never brought boys home. Boys ever brought her home, and they never really went anywhere with her.

When the woman had seen Inuyasha, coming from another aisle with a box full of Pokey, she understood. The woman often talked to Mrs. Higurashi, and Mrs. Higurashi often spoke about her daughter. By translation, she also spoke of Inuyasha sometimes.

"Will this be all for you?"

"I think so." Kagome had chirped. She leaned back into Inuyasha, his arms automatically going around here in a manor that was not like what the woman often saw of young people. The gesture was purely out of love, and the desire to protect, rather than the hormonal grab-what-you-can way she saw from most teens.

After collecting the money, the woman wished Kagome and Inuyasha a nice day, watching as the pair left.

When they had arrived back at the shrine, Kagome had rushed to the bathroom to take the pregnancy test. Inuyasha had just sulked over to the couch, flexing his hands on his knees as he worriedly stared off into space.

Kagome had come out of the bathroom a little later- well, danced, more like it- and had flounced over to Inuyasha with a loud exclamation of, "I'm Prego!"

Inuyasha had actually smiled, seeing his mate so happy. But then the thoughts of his own childhood reared up and pushed forwards of his own kid, a little raven-haired baby with eyes as blue as Kagome's, getting kicked by anyone who thought the mother- and in the case, the father as well- wasn't watching. He had groaned.

The two had migrated up to Kagome's room so that the miko could call her mother, and tell her to come back to the shrine soon.

Inuyasha had just fallen back on the bed, trying not to let his grief consume him. Every time he had thought about having a child with Kagome he had thought of it as a good thing, like Kagome was presently, but now that the thought was a reality he was realizing just what a horrible life his child would be made to suffer.

He grunted.

"Oh, cheer up, Inuyasha!" Kagome said, elbowing him. "Being a dad won't be that bad."

He sighed. "Kagome, that's not what I'm worried about."

Her tone softened. "Inuyasha… please, just don't think about that. I know it will be hard, but we will make it work. Keade's village is pretty excepting. Besides that, think of all the people who will protect the kid! Our kid will have a demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune, an old priestess, me, you, and countless others backing it!"

That did make it a little better. "I guess you're right." And besides that, Kagome had a point. Sulking about it wasn't doing any good. All he was doing was upsetting Kagome. He needed to show her he was happy about it. "Yeah. You're right. The pup will be fine."

"Pup?"

He shrugged. "Sounds right."

She laughed, reaching up to tweak his ear. "Yeah, I guess it does."

Downstairs the door opened and closed. "Kagome?" He mom yelled.

Kagome put hands over Inuyasha's ears before yelling, "Up here mom!"

He sent her a look of gratitude, thanking her for covering his ears before yelling. He really was apriciating how much she was carefull about stuff like that. Even little things, like how she had taken care of her throw-up and opened up the window in her room to let in fresh air before telling him to come inside.

Mrs. Higurashi came into the room, looking a little worried. "Are you okay, Kagome?" Was the first thing she had asked, but then took in her daughter's happy face. "Okay." She said, sitting on the edge of the bed by Inuyasha's feet. "What's going on?"

"I'm…" Kagome stretched out the word, for the dramatic affect. "Pregnant!" She exploded happily, flinging her arms out.

Her mother blinked. Once. Twice. The she shot forward and squeezed her daughter in a huge hug. "Oh, Kagome, I'm so happy for you!" She said, before leaning back and grabbing the miko's hands. "You're pregnant!" She squealed, just like Kagome. "This is so exciting!"

Inuyasha gave both a look that clearly read, _Women, especially you two, are crazy._ He then went back to staring off, though now he had a bit of a smile on his face to go with it.

"Oh, I have so much to tell you! And we can re-use the baby clothes, and I can make baby boots, and tease Inuyasha, and I'm a grandmother, and your kids will be so cute, and-"

"Mom, mom, slow down." Kagome laughed. "Let's take this one thing at a time."

"You're right!" Her mother said. "First things first. We need to find out if there is anything different about carrying a hanyou child."

Kagome beamed. "I may only be pregnant for two months."

"Two moths?!" Her mother's jaw dropped. The she pouted. "No fair! You are so lucky!"

"Not me." Inuyasha grumbled.

Both women looked over at him, questioning.

He sighed, sitting up. "Do you know how bad her mood swings are going to be? Way worse than a normal human's pregnancy. Not to mention the amount she eats."

Kagome sent him a glare, while her mother just chuckled- amused.

"Hey, I'm just saying!"

"Shut up, Inuyasha." Kagome pouted. "You're not the one that's going to get fat." She sucked in a breath of air. "Oh no! I'm… I'm going to get fat! And stretch marks!"

"Oh, Kagome dear, we'll just corner the market on coco butter! It's what I did, and I don't have bad stretch marks."

She brightened. "Okay!"

Inuyasha just groaned. He knew he was in for a really crazy couple of months.

~o0o~

"And so I just walked right up to him, and yelled in his face. I said, 'Get me a banana, or get the blankets. Because if you don't get me a banana right now you're going to start living on the couch.'"

Kagome gasped. "No!"

Mrs. Higurashi grinned, nodding. "Yep. And he never complained about my cravings after that. No joke. He went to the store, got me a whole bunch of bananas, and a movie. I don't know why Souta made me want to eat those things so much- I usually can't stand them."

Inuyasha was hanging over the couch, watching as Kagome and her mother talked and went through Mrs. Higurashi's old maternity clothes.

He was getting the feeling, thanks to Mrs. Higurashi's stories, that he was going to be the subject of a lot of abuse soon.

"Yeah. I don't know what we're going to do about a doctor for you, Kagome."

"It's okay, Mama. I have Kaede, right? She'll do, even though she's not exactly the most up-to-date in medicine."

"Oh, that's a good idea! I wish I could meet her, though. Oh well! I'll just have to help you however else I can."

"Aw, thanks, Mama! Though, if it's all the same to you, I'll probably be spending most of my time on the other side of the well. Clean air, open spaces, and no constant noise. It sounds a lot better than being pregnant over here."

"That's smart. I wish I would have had that option."

Kagome opened up another shirt, shaking it out. A small box dropped out of the folded mass, hitting the floor. "What's this?" Kagome picked it up, opened the tiny cardboard lid. Inside there was a ring, as old as any ring could look. It might have at one time been silver with jade in the middle, but it was now a tarnished black, the jade covered in a light coat of dust.

"Oh! You found it!" Mrs. Higurashi reached out and grabbed the ring, smiling as she held it up.

"What is it, Mama?"

"Your father found this. It was under the Goshingbuko. It seems to be over 500 years old, but he swears that he made it when he was younger. He said he had lost it just recently." She smiled. "It kind of reminds me of you two."

"Huh?"

"One minute you're here, but really you're both 500 years old." She laughed. "The only difference is, nether of you are showing it."

"Hmm." Kagome nodded, having actually thought about it before. She went back in time 500 years frequently.

Inuyasha didn't respond- he had taken up a nap as he hung over the edge of the couch.

Kagome set aside the clothes, looking down into the empty box that had once held them. Finding none, she sat back with a sigh. She glanced over her shoulder at Inuyasha, making sure he was asleep, before turning back to her mother. "Mama…"  
"Yes, dear?"

She sighed. "Don't tell Inuyasha."

Her mother sat aside the clothes she had been holding and looked at her daughter in concern. "What is it, Kagome?"

The miko sighed. "I'm scared, Mama."

The woman came over to her daughter, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"I'm scared." Kagome whimpered, burrowing into her mother's shoulder. "I don't know how to tell you what's wrong. It's just… what's going to happen to my baby? I don't want to worry Inuyasha, but… he's right. I know my baby will have protection, but people _hate_ hanyous. I don't care about it, and I know you and Souta and Gramps don't. But the people in the feudal era hate hanyous. Anyone that's different, they hate. And here it won't be safe. If anyone found it, the baby would get taken away from me. And I-"

"Kagome." Mrs. Higurashi softly interrupted. "You don't need to worry about it. Things won't be easy, but you _will_ make it work. You and Inuyasha will be there. And Kagome, that's more than Inuyasha ever had, isn't it? You told me his parents both died when he was young. And he still turned out all right! Better than all right- he turned out great. He's a wonderful boy, Kagome. And your child will be, too. It will have all the love you give Inuyasha, and more. Do you understand?"

Kagome smiled, her fears put to rest for the moment. "Thanks, Mama."

"Thank you, Mrs. Higurashi."

Both women looked up at Inuyasha, who's eyes were opened. He looked at peace.

"I get it now. Our kid'll be fine."

Kagome smiled. "Yeah. Just fine."

.

So that was long, drawn out, and actually had no point. But! I had to move that fear out of the way so that I could move back to comedy. So... yeah. Oh, and you see that little box down there? The one that you write in to give me reviews? It's calling your name. Calllling... youuuur... naaaaame!


	14. Well Cat's out of the bag

Hey! I know it's been forever! But, I have been ill, and making up for it took away almost all of my free time. Sorry, I know, I totally slacked off, but then I had a week so stressful I cried. And, I never cry. EVER. It really freaked me out. Anyway! Thanks for all your awesome updates people, I know I totally don't deserve them. Don't agree? You will when you read the last author's note. Forgive me.

.

Kagome sighed as she headed towards the well, her bag full to the brim with various things. She had finally managed to slip out of the house, with Inuyasha hot on her tail. Breaking free of the relatives had been almost impossible.

Breaking the news to them had been a little bit more… explosive than it had been when telling Kagome's mother.

Kagome smiled faintly, recalling what had happened.

She had just finished packing up when her mother called her into the kitchen. She came in and found Inuyasha scarfing down a bowl full of ramen like it was the last meal he would ever see.

Well, he always ate like that.

For Kagome there was a place at the table, too, but her bowl had a bowl full of steaming oden. Kagome smiled and drifted into her seat, licking her lips. "Thanks, Mama! It looks great."

The woman nodded from where she stood at the stove, making more.

It was dinnertime, and the rest of the family had yet to come back. It was no surprise- Kagome doubted anyone really wanted to be cooped up in the house.

"We're home!"

Okay, so maybe they did.

The family bustled into the room, the volume rising tenfold.

So, with some hasty bows and excuses, along with a quick inhalation of the ramen, Inuyasha had jumped from his seat and then flung open the nearest window, running to hide in the well house and wait for her.

The whole jumping-out-the-window thing got her a few weird looks, but there wasn't really a good was to explain Inuyasha.

Eventually, she had been able to break the news to her aunt. And the second she did, a chain reaction followed like little sticks of dynamite all set out on a line.

"Kagome's pregnant!"

Everyone froze. Then, it was like a hurricane had hit. There was some congratulations, some extremely white faces, a couple rude suggestions about why, and then a bunch of people who plastered their hands to her belly.

She had decided to get out of there. Fast.

"Oh no! I think I'm going to be sick!" That had gotten people to back up. And with that, she bolted outside, grabbing her bag along the way. "By momma! Bye everyone!" She shut the door behind her, and then ran to the well.

Back in the present, Inuyasha was worrying over her. "Are you sure you should be climbing, wench? What if you fall down? It'll hurt the pup, so be careful, ya klutz." The cleared the well. "Are you sure you don't want me to carry you? You're not very good at walking, ether."

She ignored the insult. "Inuyasha, I'm fine. Really, I swear!"

"But you're so-"

Whatever he had been about to say was cut of by Shippo's squeal of delight. "Kagome!" He latched onto her front, almost pushing her back into the well.

Inuyasha growled and pulled her to his chest, looking back at the well like he was scared they would both fall down it and get Kagome hurt some way. "Shippo! Get your furry ass off of her!"

The poor little guy blinked. "B-but, she was gone for so long and!"

"I said," He picked Shippo up by the scruff of his neck. "Get. Off."

"Inuyasha don't be so mean!" Kagome chastised.

"Waaa! Kagome, Inuysaha's hurting me!"

"I am not!"

"Waaah! Kagome! He's-" Shippo's whining suddenly stopped as he cocked his head to the side in confusion. "Kagome, you smell funny."

It was then that Miroku and Sango happened upon the scene. Miroku, un-surprisingly enough, had a red hand print on his right cheek. Sango was stomping in front of him, her fists clenched, her face flushed in anger.

"Lady Sango, you misunderstood! There was a bug on your beautiful behind. I was simply removing it, for your own sake!"

She spun around. "Save it, Monk!" She spun back around, determined to get to the well.

"You wound me, Lady Sango." Miroku looked up at the sky, face masked with hurt. "I am so misunderstood."

As soon as Sango saw Kagome, she smiled. Her whole body relaxed as an easy air came about here. "Kagome!" She came forward, to hug her friend, but was stopped by the furry kitsune hanging in her way.

"Shut it, runt!"

"But it's true! Her smell is funny!"

Now, Miroku and Sango both remembered the last time Shippo had said Kagome's smell was a little off. The day that Inuyasha had put the mate mark on her neck he had said it. The day that Inuyasha had actually mated her, he had said it. And so, nether of them took this as something easy to pass off.

Kagome and Inuyasha obviously knew this.

_Damn Shippo's nose._ Inuyasha thought. _He's getting the wench all upset._

"Uh.. heh heh. Why don't we all go to Kaede's?" Kagome asked, rubbing the back of her neck.

"Are you sure? What if you're sick, Kagome? Your smell _is_ off. It's almost like…" He leaned closer, sniffing loudly. Suddenly his little eyes popped open in wonder. "It's a new scent!"

Two members of the group looked at the kitsune in confusion.

"It's like there's another person in Kagome!" He turned to her, and then his eyes got even bigger. "Kagome ate someone!"

That's when two light bulbs went off- one in Sango's head, and the other in Miroku's.

Sango's first words were "Oh, Kagome, I'm so happy for you!"

And Miroku's were "Well. Couldn't keep him off of you, could you Kagome?"

Because the tension wasn't to thick, nobody decided to comment on Miroku's remark.

"Oh, thanks."

Kagome could tell it was going to be a long, long, long pregnancy.

.

So. Bad news guys. I've fallen in love with a new pairing… my first ever ship. Ulquiorra and Orihime from Bleach. And you all know what that means. Yeah, I finally update this story, and that's to tell you it might be the last update in a while. I know, I know, I'm a horrible person! Ugh. I couldn't update earlier in my crazy life, and I apologize. *sigh* Anywho, I will TRY to get this fic updated and keep it going but… I just… I don't know guys. I don't know. Please, forgive me. Merry Christmas, by the way.


End file.
